


Purple Horizon

by cyndercrys



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Language, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbians, One Shot Collection, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, There's a Lot of Gay Feelings, also gay feelings, also if you don't know the star-spangled banner, have some u.s. patriotism, honestly they're canonically bi, i guess, maybe lesbians, multi genre, so much drama, very gay, y'all been warned, y'all gonna know it now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndercrys/pseuds/cyndercrys
Summary: Stumbling out of Vault 111, Renee Jones has one thought: find Shaun. But when she meets Piper Wright, she finds herself whipped into a post-nuclear annihilation adventure she never prepared for. Now, in the aftermath of learning the truth, she's broken down into a shell of her pre-war self...and a certain plucky reporter might just be her saving grace.Ch. 21: Human"Are we human, ma'am?"She thought a moment more before giving him a slow nod. "Yes. Synths are human, or at least eventually."





	1. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee brings Piper back to Sanctuary Hills to fetch something. Piper finds an old photo of Renee, Nate, and Shaun before the Great War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I play with mods so I'll probably reference them from time to time. I'm really rusty with fanfiction so please be kind. But golly I just love Piper so much and I had a horrible January/start of this semester so I guess FO4 is going to be my therapy.

Renee smiled as the lock clicked open. She put the bobby pin back in the pouch on her belt and stood up. "Gotcha." Ordinarily she would have just used the key to open the lock to her old storm cellar, but since the bombs fell she had no idea where the key had gone. Fortunately a bobby pin seemed to work just fine.

"You're really good with those."

"Well, it's nothing, really. These old locks are more or less all made the same." Renee shoved one door open. "Mind getting the other one?"

Piper Wright grabbed the other door and pulled it open. "Wow, dark down there."

Renee lit up the display of her Pip-Boy and began descending the steps. "Watch your step."

The pair walked down into the darkness until they came to an open, square room. A few shelves lined the walls, though one had toppled over and spilled its contents all over the concrete floor. A large tool chest took up one corner. There were a few pieces of empty luggage and one wooden crate filled with who-knows-what. "Feel free to take anything you want. This stuff is pretty much useless to me now."

Piper entertained herself by looking around in the dim light offered by the Pip-Boy. She marveled at all the food on the shelving units and gave a low whistle. "Wow, you guys were really…prepared."

"We thought we were."

She came across what looked like a dusty photograph and picked it up. Brushing her thumb along the glass, she smeared away enough grime to reveal none other than Renee. She rubbed her scarf on the rest of the frame. "Hey Blue, you might wanna see this."

Renee shoved something in her bag and walked over. "What is it?"

Piper held out the photo. "Is this you?"

"Oh…" The Vault-Dweller took it gingerly and ran her fingertips over the glass. "This was taken just after…after Shaun was born."

She remembered that day, a sunny Sunday afternoon. A fellow was offering to take photographs in the park while she and her small family were on a walk. They spread out the blanket Nate held and she cradled Shaun in her arms. They positioned themselves comfortably, casually, and tried to get the infant to look at the camera.

Renee closed her eyes. She could still feel Nate's arm around her shoulders. She remembered bouncing Shaun up and down, feeling the soft blue onesie her mother gave her as a baby gift for him. She remembered the camera flash and the way Shaun giggled and laughed, thinking it was all a grand game.

"Blue?"

She blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, I… I was just thinking."

"Is that him? Your husband?" Piper pointed to Nate.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Nathaniel Jones, United States Marines. Mother was pretty happy when I told her I was marrying a man in uniform."

Piper chuckled. "He was pretty handsome. I can see why you liked him so much." She winked.

"He was." Renee smiled slightly. "And brave, and smart… He died trying to protect Shaun. And I know he… He was okay with that."

"He sounds a lot like you, Blue." Piper put her hand on Renee's arm. "You're both doing what any parent should do."

Renee flashed her a small smile. "You're right. And I can't let his death be in vain. I have to find Shaun. I will." She put the photograph back on the shelf. "I got what I came for. Do you need anything?"

"Nope. Let's head back out there." Piper smirked and jerked her thumb toward the stairs.

The photograph flashed in the passing light of Renee's Pip-Boy. As the cellar doors closed again, the frame was engulfed in darkness, just as the last two hundred years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Comments are appreciated.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	2. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Nat confronts Renee about constantly taking her sister on adventures out in the Commonwealth.

"Arm yourself with the truth! The Institute grabs yet another civilian! Synths could be walking among us!"

"Hey kiddo!"

Nat turned to see her sister and the Vault-Dweller walking down the steps into Diamond City. She grinned. "Hey Piper! Welcome back!" She jumped down from her crate and ran up to give her a quick hug. To her surprise, Piper pulled away with a grunt. "Hey, what gives?"

"I'm a bit sore, Nat. We ran into some Raiders on the way back here." Piper ruffled the teen's hair with a grin. She turned back to the Vault-Dweller. "I'll be right back. Just need to grab my other notebook."

As soon as the door to the Publick Occurrences office shut, Nat glared up at Renee. "This is all _your_ fault, you know."

"What?" Renee tilted her head. "Natalie, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Typically, Nat was at least cordial, if not a bit pushy. _Like someone else I know…_

"Every time you guys come back here Piper's hurt. I mean, she's not like, _dying_ or anything, but… It's worse than before she met you!" Nat narrowed her eyes. "Some day my sister's gonna get killed and it'll be because you keep dragging her everywhere!"

Renee's shoulders fell. It was true, they usually did come back to Diamond City when she felt they needed the rest; Piper would never say anything, always, "I'm fine! Let's keep going!" when Renee could always see the cuts and bruises she tried to keep hidden. But death? Piper had never been near death. The worst that happened so far was a sprained ankle from tripping in a mole rat hole. And honestly it had almost been comical.

"Natalie, your sister will be perfectly fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to her. And you can trust me." Renee smiled slightly. "Besides, she's pretty good with that little pistol of hers. She took out a whole herd of ghouls once." _After I shot off their legs first of course, but…_

"No, she didn't. You're lying."

"Would I lie to you?"

The door to the office opened again and Piper waltzed out, holding a new notebook. She scribbled something before flipping it shut and tucking it in her belt. "All right, good to go!"

"Piper, you didn't _actually_ take down a whole herd of ghouls." Nat jumped back up on her crate so she stood taller than her sister.

"Well, sort of. Blue helped me but I did have the final shot." Piper whipped out her 10mm pistol and began aiming at invisible enemies. "They had us pinned in the back of this old café, see, and Blue took out their legs with her rifle while I aimed straight for their heads!" She mimicked the recoil with a soft "pew-pew-pew" sound. "It was pretty exciting stuff."

Renee rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "More like heart attack inducing."

Nat frowned and shot the Vault-Dweller a glare. "I've still got my eye on you. I swear, if something bad _ever_ happens to my sister—"

"You worry too much, Nat." Piper wrapped an arm around the teen's waist and pulled her in for an impromptu hug. "You just keep selling those papers and I'll keep finding stories out there!"

Renee watched the exchange with a smile. For a moment, she thought about her sister-in-law and how her family fared in the bombs. She wasn't sure if they managed to get to a Vault; and if they did, what kind of experiments were done to them. Her smile faded and she blinked rapidly. Now wasn't the time to dwell on things she couldn't change.

"Ready to go, Blue?" Piper had her foot on the first step leading to the entrance of Diamond City.

"Yeah." Renee waved to Nat as she joined Piper. "I'll watch her back!" She called, patting Piper's shoulder.

"You better!" Nat waved a copy of Publick Occurrences at them as they left.

"So, where are we headed next?" Piper adjusted her hat.

"I dunno. Wherever the Commonwealth takes us, I suppose."

"Fine by me."

Renee grinned and grabbed the rifle that hung on her back. As they neared the entrance she heard shooting. "I guess adventure finds us, huh?" She loaded a round with a click.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Piper stuck another magazine in her pistol and charged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Comments are appreciated.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	3. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee agrees to fight Cait, the reigning champion of the Combat Zone, in exchange for Piper to get an interview for an article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a mod called Combat Zone Restored where you fight Cait and it made some other changes (you can fight for caps, bet on fights, etc.) When I fought her the first time I very nearly lost. If I hadn't crippled her arm early on in the fight I would've lost. My character's a wuss, I swear.

Renee stared up at the old theatre. It was the Orpheum, if she remembered correctly. She had never seen a show there herself but Nate told her it was quite nice inside. Or at least, had been.

"Wow, getting a story here sure would sell a lot of papers…"

She glanced at Piper before turning her attention to the marquee. "What's the Combat Zone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bloody free-for-all fighting arena. Raiders and other unsavory characters bet on fights for caps." Piper frowned. "Oh no. I know that look. We are _not_ going in there."

"You said a story would sell, right? Can't hurt to take a look." Renee threw open the door.

The theatre's lobby greeted them, trashed though it was. Renee walked through carefully. "Huh. Not much fighting going on for a place called the Combat Zone."

"The fightin's through the doors, moron." A raider, trapped behind the barred desk, glared at them. "You should skip outta here."

"I can handle myself, thanks." Renee opened the second set of doors to reveal the theatre itself.

Raiders cheered as a fight went on in the caged arena on stage. A Ghoul in a suit yelled commentary into a microphone, blasting his gravelly voice all through the building. Renee and Piper strolled down the center aisle as the fight ended.

"And the winner is our reigning champion Cait!" The announcer laughed as Cait, the red-haired woman in the arena, gloated over the still body of her opponent.

"She's not…dead, is she?" Piper whispered once they were closer, referring to the unmoving and bloody body of the raider within the cage.

"I think she might be." Renee swallowed hard.

They caught the attention of the announcer. "What's this? Some new blood? Should we get them into the cage?" He laughed again as the Raiders around him hollered.

"We're not here to fight." Renee glanced between the Ghoul and Piper. "Well?"

"Oh!" Piper whipped out her pen and notebook. "Piper Wright, Publick Occurrences. I was hoping to get an interview."

"Tommy Lonegan. And I'll even let you interview my best fighter if you can beat her." He grinned. "Whaddaya say, doll?"

"So, if one of us beats her—" she gestured to where Cait stood impatiently in the cage, "—then you'll grant me an interview."

"No fight, no interview."

Piper put away her pen and notebook and tipped her cap. "Thanks anyway! Okay Blue, let's get going."

"I'll do it." Renee stepped forward.

"Blue! Don't be stupid!" Piper hissed, gripping the Vault-Dweller's arm.

Tommy laughed. "Well all right! Cait, ready for another round?"

"I'll take on any one o' these low life's ya throw at me." Cait hefted her Swatter on her shoulder.

"Don't kill her, capiche?" Tommy jerked his thumb behind him. "Elevator is down the stairs and to the left."

As Tommy began going over the rules and otherwise working the crowd, Piper followed Renee below stage. "You can't be serious, Blue! We just watched her _kill_ someone!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, you want this story." Renee began emptying all her weapons into a crate by the elevator.

"Not this badly! What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Piper." Renee dumped her gunslinger hat and sunglasses in the reporter's arms. "You worry too much. Now get up there so you can cheer me on." She punched the elevator button.

"I swear, you're gonna get us both killed someday…" Piper grumbled as she turned to go upstairs.

The platform carried Renee up into the cage, opposite Cait. She raised her fists. "Ready?"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, love."

Tommy riled up the crowd one last time. "Remember, the only blood allowed in the Combat Zone is in the arena. And seriously Cait." He put his hand over the mic. "Don't kill this one."

"Aye, fine." Cait rolled her eyes.

"That's my Irish girl." He winked. "And… Begin!"

Renee shifted her weight from foot to foot. Cait didn't seem too interested in starting the fight. "You gon' stand there dancing or actually fight me?" She gripped the Swatter with both hands.

"Seems a bit unfair, doesn't it? You have a bat and I'm completely unarmed." Renee kept hopping about. "Well?"

"Argh, fine. I'll start this meself!" Cait swung at her.

Renee jerked back just in time to avoid a hit. She heard the rush of air by her head. "Shit…" _I know Tommy said not to kill me but goddamn, I think she's trying anyway._

"Come on then!" Cait swung again.

They went back and forth for some time as Renee kept dodging swings. The crowd began to grumble, disappointed by the lack of action. Tommy chuckled nervously. "Looks like the new blood's a bit scared!" He clapped a hand over the mic. "Come on you two! Give the people what they came for!"

Renee took advantage of the distraction to smash her Pip-Boy across Cait's face. The Irishwoman growled and staggered back, shaking her head. "I thought you said you was unarmed!"

"Yeah, well." Renee smirked and followed it up with another punch.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Tommy yelled, earning cheers from the crowd.

She managed to land a few more hits but she felt her strength draining. Sweat trickled down her face and neck and the Vault suit clung uncomfortably to her body. _I'm gonna need a long bath after this…_ She wiped her sleeve across her eyes to clear away the sweat there.

"End of the line for you!" Cait swung the Swatter, aiming for Renee's head.

Renee grunted as she blocked it with her arm. A distinct _crack_ sounded from the bone and she stumbled back, holding her right arm close. "D-damn…"

"Blue!" Piper scrambled on stage and made for the door to the arena, but a guard held her back.

"Ooh, looks like the new blood's having a hell of a time in there…" Tommy's voice rang through the hall.

Cait smirked. "Good luck tryna beat me with a busted arm."

Renee winced at the growing pain from her injury. "I only need one arm to lay you out." She breathed heavily, trying to compose herself.

"You cocky little bitch…" Cait snorted. "Time to put you outta yer misery."

Renee dashed up close as Cait swung again, this time connecting with the Vault-Dweller's ribs. Renee grabbed the Swatter with her injured arm. "I was just thinking the same thing." She punched, hard, with her left hand and brought a knee up to Cait's gut.

Cait coughed as she went down. She pushed herself into a seated position and looked up at Renee. "Finish it. What are you waitin' for?"

"Tommy said not to kill. Besides, I think you've had enough." Renee knelt beside her and offered a hand.

Cait glared at her for a moment before hauling back and punching her, smirking as the Vault-Dweller sprawled backward. "I'm done when I decide."

"What a performance, ladies and gentlemen! Winners, collect your caps! Losers, better luck next time." Tommy turned away from the mic and walked up on stage.

The guard let go of Piper, who rushed into the arena. "Blue! Blue, can you hear me?" She cradled Renee's head in her lap. "Blue!"

Renee forced her eyes open and blinked a few times to bring her vision into focus. "Hey Pipes. Did… Did I win?" She flinched. "Because it feels like I lost."

"No, you technically won. Though Cait pulled a fast one there at the end. Even still, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. So I'll give you that interview if you want, Miss Wright." Tommy chuckled. "We could always use more fighters like you, if you're interested."

"No thanks." Renee groaned. "I'm just gonna lay here until the room stops spinning if that's okay."

Piper shook her head. "Oh Blue…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Comments are appreciated.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	4. Piper For A Day Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Piper becomes ill, leaving her unable to work. Renee decides to try being a reporter for the day.

Piper weakly took another swig from the bottle of Nuka-Cola she held. "I said I'm _fine_." She sniffed, pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

"You're not fine, damn it. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You look like a Ghoul." Renee planted her hands on her hips.

The reporter glared up at her.

"Okay, a Ghoul's cousin." Renee sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Listen, you _need_ to rest. You're exhausted, you have a fever, and I'm not taking you anywhere until you've recovered."

"But the paper—" Piper began coughing into the blanket.

"The paper can wait." Renee took the half-empty bottle of Cola and gently pushed Piper back against the bed.

She shook her head. "And what about Nat? I can't just leave her to herself. Lord knows she'll get into the Sugar Bombs for dinner…"

"I'll handle it, don't worry."

Piper groaned as she settled against the mattress. "Fine, but wake me up if anything happens."

Renee padded down the steps to see Nat waiting for her. The teenager stepped forward. "Is she okay?"

"Piper'll be just fine. Don't you have school?" Renee tilted her head.

"I mean, yeah, but I was worried…" Nat kicked at the ground.

Renee smiled and steered her toward the door. "You'd better get going. Your sister is fine, I promise. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay… Just don't let her do any work or anything. When she gets sick she just works more and it's really—"

"Not healthy?"

"I was gonna say annoying." Nat pouted. "Just…take care of her? Please?"

Renee nodded and watched Nat dash off toward the schoolhouse. She stepped back inside the Publick Occurrences office, closing the door behind her. Her ears twitched to hear Piper coughing again upstairs. "Damn…"

Two days prior they'd gotten caught in the rain while exploring the northern part of Boston proper. When they returned to Diamond City, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then suddenly Piper collapsed making breakfast just that morning, causing Nat to go tearing through the marketplace for Renee's home. It didn't take the Vault-Dweller long to realize her companion had taken ill and, amid all the worry and panic in her head, she still managed to lecture the reporter on proper health management.

Codsworth would be proud.

Renee busied herself trying to clean up the apartment. Before the Great War she prided herself on her ability to keep her household relatively clean and put together. But now in a post-nuclear time, it seemed such skills weren't very practical. Even still she managed to make things look a little newer, more organized. They finally had clean dishes, at least.

"B-Blue?" Piper called from the loft.

"Coming." Renee climbed the stairs again. "That wasn't a very long nap."

"I'm hungry." The reporter rolled over onto her side to face her.

"I'll get you some noodles. Is that all right?"

Piper nodded, huddling down in the blanket. If it weren't for the sickly pale shade her skin had adopted and the bags under her eyes Renee felt she would look adorable. Though in her current state, the reporter instead just looked…pathetic, frankly.

"I'll be right back." Renee turned on her heel to head out for noodles. She pounded down the stairs and to the door just to open it and find it was raining again. "Oh, damn it all." In her haste to run toward the apartment that morning, she forgot her own coat. She noticed Piper's hat and coat hanging on a nail by the door. Surely Piper wouldn't mind her borrowing them. She shrugged on the trench coat and plopped the hat on her head before heading out.

Piper's coat was a touch big, as Renee was shorter than the reporter. She buttoned it up and popped the collar, not having a scarf to keep her warm. As she passed by the Mega Surgery Center, Dr. Sun called out to her. "Good morning, Miss Wright!"

Renee turned. "Mornin', Dr. Sun." She grinned at his confused expression. "Did you _really_ think I was Piper?" She stepped into his stand to get out of the rain, taking the hat off and shaking it free of water.

"Well, at first glance, yes. You _are_ wearing her clothing." He raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be?"

"Piper is…" Renee put the hat back on. "Piper's sick and I needed a coat. You wouldn't happen to have any cold medication, would you? Or is that something else the bombs destroyed…"

"Give me just a moment." Dr. Sun rummaged around in his supplies until he produced a pill bottle. "Here."

Renee dropped some caps into his other hand and took the bottle. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Tell Miss Wright I hope it helps." Dr. Sun pocketed the caps with a smile.

She gave him a salute and stepped back into the rain, jogging over to the Power Noodles joint. Takahashi stood behind the counter stirring his pot of noodles. She gave him a small wave. "Hey Takahashi."

" _Nan-ni shimasho-ka_?"

"Sure. One bowl, please." She held up her index finger.

Takahashi poured her a single bowl and stuck a set of chopsticks in it. She slid some caps on the counter in return. "Thanks, pal."

" _Nan-ni shimasho-ka_?"

Renee walked back to the Publick Occurrences office, holding the bowl of noodles under the coat to keep them warm. Once inside the small apartment she took off the hat and coat again, hanging them back on the nail. All was quiet, meaning Piper was most likely asleep again.

She made her way upstairs to see that, indeed, Piper had dozed off. Renee placed the noodles and the pill bottle on the small bedside table next to the Nuka-Cola. She happened to spy the reporter's open notebook laying there as well. She glanced at Piper and picked it up.

_Possible story ideas:_

_Quality of schooling_

_McDonough?_

_Expose Geneva_

_Different Synth gens. (ask Nick)_

The handwriting grew sloppier the further the list went on. Renee realized she must have been working on it before she fell asleep. She was about to lay it on Piper's desk when a thought struck her. What if _she_ got a story? It wouldn't be terribly hard; sure, she couldn't really do anything about the schooling—things changed so much from her time—and McDonough was an ongoing project. Geneva was…difficult. But she could talk to Nick about the differences between the Synth generations.

But if she was going to be a reporter, she was going to be a reporter the _right way_ , damn it.

Renee nabbed Piper's gloves off her desk and the green scarf she always wore off the back of the desk chair. She went downstairs again, notebook still in hand. Laying it on the kitchen table, she shoved her hands into the gloves and tied the scarf about her neck. "Pencils…?" She looked over her right wrist, where indeed Piper had sewn slots for pencils and pens onto the leather.

She shrugged and grabbed the coat again. It didn't fit any better than before, but she didn't mind. Tucking her auburn hair under the press cap, she took a moment to look in a mirror by the door. "Not bad, Jones, not bad…" She smirked. "Renee Jones, _Publick Occurrences_!"

Upstairs, Piper coughed.

Renee grabbed the notebook and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could pull off Piper's look in-game as well as her but the coat looks ridiculous on my character and the hat clips. Oh well...
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	5. Piper For A Day Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee tries to find a story for the newspaper and doesn’t find what she was looking for.

The rain had lessened to little more than a miserable drizzle, but it didn't stop the residents of Diamond City from opening their shops and walking around. Few paid her mind as she passed by them, though she did receive a few funny looks regarding the fact she wore Piper's signature clothes.

Yefim nearly ran into her as he passed by from leaving Arturo's stand. "Oh, Piper, I'm sorry!" His thick Russian accent sounded sincere.

"No problem, Yefim." Renee looked up at him.

"Renee? What are you doing, wearing Piper's clothes? Is this prank? Is prank, yes?" He scratched his head.

She grinned. "It's not a prank."

"Important question, is why Piper is not wearing her _own_ clothes." He raised his eyebrows. "She is wearing _your_ clothes?"

"Ah, no!" She shook her head. "No, Piper caught a cold so I'm helping her out by finding a story for the paper."

Yefim laughed. "Good luck! You will need it."

She waved as he walked on. Nick's agency wasn't far away and she managed to walk the distance without another incident. She opened the door and took off the hat, a habit formed before the Great War. "Hey Ellie."

Ellie whirled around. "Renee!" She grinned. "Well look at you. You and Piper have matching coats now. How cute."

"It's not…" Renee rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Is Nick around? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, sorry. He left for a case not half an hour ago. Just missed him." She opened a cabinet drawer and began rifling through it. "Anything I can help you with?"

Renee flipped to a clean page in the notebook. "You wouldn't happen to know all the differences between the generations of Synths, would you?"

The secretary blinked rapidly. She turned back to her work. "I'll let him know you were looking for him when he returns."

"Thanks, Ellie." Renee stuck the pencil back in the glove slot and left the agency. "Well, shit…"

With Nick gone and no way to really pursue the other leads Piper provided, Renee decided to just go back to the Publick Occurrences office. She plopped the hat back on and stuck her hands in the coat's oversized pockets, a little disappointed she could take down a Super Mutant but not find article material. _Can't win 'em all, I guess. This reporter shtick is a little harder than I imagined. How the hell does Piper manage to write articles when we're on the road all the time?_

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she almost didn't see Moe swinging a Swatter around as he tried to sell his wares. She ducked in time to avoid getting hit though Piper's hat did fall off. "Moe! Watch where you're swinging that damn thing!" She reached down for the hat and wiped it off.

"Sorry, kid!" Moe hefted it over his shoulder. "But hey, that would've been a homerun back in the day!"

Renee sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No Moe. No it would not have."

"And just what do you know about baseball, eh?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Practically everything! I _met my husband_ playing baseball! Granted I hit him in the head with a foul ball, but… Well." She waved her hand dismissively. "That's not the point. The point is, baseball didn't become America's pastime by being a deadly free-for-all!"

"I don't know… That don't sound right." Moe rubbed his stubbly chin. "I think you're gettin' it mixed up with something else.

"Oh for the love of—Moe, I swear to god, you have _no idea_ what baseball is. Trust me." Renee grabbed a Swatter. "This is a bat. You hit the baseball with the bat. The ball flies into the outfield. The batter runs around the bases until he either runs home or is stopped by the opposing team. You with me so far?" She waved the Swatter in his face.

"Heh, sure kid, sure." He smirked.

She put the Swatter down and grabbed a glove. "You catch the baseballs with the glove. And throw it to your teammates to try to get three outs. You know that phrase? Three strikes?"

He nodded. "Sure, three strikes. Three deaths on a team! First team to kill three members of their enemy's team wins."

" _Oh my god, no_." She threw the glove on the ground in frustration. "Why is this so damn hard to understand? Baseball is a sport! Not a death match! I can't tell you how many games I watched _in this goddamn stadium!_ "

"Listen, if you're gonna bruise the inventory, you're gonna buy it." He picked up the glove and put it with the rest of his memorabilia. "Kid, I don't know what kind of baseball someone told ya, but they were way outta left field."

Renee felt her right eye twitch. "Did you just… Did you just make a _fucking baseball pun_."

"And if I did?"

"I'm gonna—" She pushed up one sleeve of the coat and was about to pounce on Moe when a guard caught her by the scruff of her neck.

"Easy there, Piper." The guard released her coat. "No need to bother the good people."

"I'm not Piper!" Renee whirled around.

The guard glared down at her. "Either way, a problem with the people of Diamond City is a problem with the Diamond City guards. Is there a problem here?"

She adjusted her cap and huffed. "Tch, no. I was just on my way." She shot Moe a glare as he smiled at her, smug.

Renee pushed past the guard and continued on her way to Publick Occurrences. "I oughta show that bastard who's right…" She grumbled, kicking a rock. It bounced off a nearby building post. "Wait…"

She _could_ show him who was right. With the paper.

She jogged back to the apartment and let herself in, hung up the coat and hat, and crept upstairs to Piper's room. The reporter still slept in her bed, bundled up in the blanket like some kind of Piper burrito. Renee stopped a moment, a small smile curling her lips. "Damn it, she's going to be the death of me someday…" She shook her head and sat down in the desk chair. She flipped on Piper's terminal and began typing.

* * *

By the time Nat returned home from school, Renee had finished the article and Piper felt well enough to go downstairs. They sat on the couch, talking and planning their next adventure when the door opened.

"Piper! You're not dead!" Nat practically tackled her sister with a hug.

"Of course I'm not! It's gonna take more than a cold to get rid of me." Piper ruffled her hair. "Have a good day at school?"

The teen flopped on the couch between her sister and the Vault-Dweller. "Ugh, it was so boring."

"I remember I quite liked school at your age." Renee shrugged. "Though we also didn't have to learn in a lean-to, so I suppose times have changed a bit."

Nat wrinkled her nose. "That was like, three hundred years ago."

"Two hundred and twenty-two years ago, I'm not _that_ old."

Piper laughed, though it devolved into coughing. "I guess I'm still not completely over it…"

"I bet Takahashi's noodles would help." Nat looked up at Renee. "Piper _always_ gets me noodles when I'm sick."

Renee rubbed the back of her neck. "W-well, I, um… I'm not sure I should really go into the marketplace for a while… And neither should you, Piper."

"What? Why?" Piper narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Here, Natalie, why don't you go get us all noodles for dinner?" Renee fished around in her pocket for the needed caps and passed them off. "Go on now."

"All right!" Nat rushed out to the marketplace.

"Blue…" Piper placed her hand on Renee's leg. " _What did you do?_ "

Renee chuckled nervously. "I may or may not have worn your coat and hat when I went out this morning. And I may or may not have threatened Moe _while_ I was wearing them. Which may or may not have gotten a guard's attention."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you, Blue?" Piper sighed. "And why did you go running around wearing my things?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to be a reporter for a day?"

"That would explain the weird notes in my notebook about baseball."

Renee frowned and puffed out her chest. "Hey, Moe doesn't know what baseball is really like and I think the citizens of Diamond City have a right to know the truth!"

"Blue, _Publick Occurrences_ isn't meant to be a catalog of sports rules. It's a way to educate the public." She sighed again. "But… I'll go ahead and make an exception just this once. Since you went to all that trouble of getting a story."

"Thanks, Piper!" Renee grinned. "Plus I found out that your coat looks really good on me."

"Does it now?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

The Vault-Dweller jumped up to throw on the red trench coat and press cap. She whirled around. "Renee Jones, _Publick Occurrences_!" She pointed dramatically at Piper.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Piper leaned back against the couch. "But, uh… Maybe the hat looks…kinda cute."

Renee pulled it down to cover her blush.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	6. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Nat is kidnapped, leading Renee and Piper to rescue her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted Piper to have a badass moment. 
> 
> (One day I'll write about these two finally kissing, I swear. Right now they're in the "damn it why is she so cute" phase.)

"Hey Nat! I'm…back…" Piper stepped inside the ruined apartment. "What the hell happened here?"

Renee followed, her eyes scanning the room. She whistled lowly. "Damn, hope she found whatever she was looking for."

The couch was overturned and the coffee table was missing a leg. Their radio lay in pieces against the wall. Two Nuka-Cola bottles had fallen out of the fridge and a third lay on its side, its contents having spilled all over the floor. As Piper went into Nat's alcove, Renee inspected the living room. Flecks of red splattered the ground.

Piper rushed back out, holding a note and a tattered piece of cloth. "They took her. Those bastards took her!" Her chest heaved.

"Whoa, calm down. Who took her? What are you talking about?" Renee gripped Piper's shoulders.

"This!" She shoved the note in the Vault-Dweller's face.

_We got the brat. Bring 10K caps to 4 Leef Fish Plant if you want her alive_

"Oh." Renee noticed the note was splattered in red as well. "This is…"

"Blood. It's on this too." Piper passed off the cloth. "It's from her skirt. Blue, I… I don't have ten thousand caps! I don't know _anyone_ that has that many caps! We have to go after her!"

Renee nodded. "I guess they're at the Four Leaf Fishpacking Plant. That's down south. Well, south-er than here, anyway."

A click echoed in the apartment as Piper reloaded her pistol. "Let's go, Blue. I'm not going to let those bastards get away with kidnapping my sister."

"Piper, think a moment. We can't just go in there guns blazing." Renee gripped the reporter's arm. "Getting killed isn't going to help Natalie at all."

"Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now?" Piper turned on her. "Nat is all I have left, Blue. Do you know what that's like? To be _alone_?"

A muscle in Renee's jaw twitched. Piper stepped back. "Blue, I… I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"I watched a man murder my husband in cold blood before me and kidnap my son. I was helpless to do anything except stand there. But you? You can do something. So yes, I _do_ know what its like." Renee turned. "But I also know that if I die out there, then I'm never going to find Shaun. So you need to calm down so we can rescue Nat. Because you're all she has, too."

Piper took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. Let's just get going, _please_."

Renee opened the door and gestured with her arm. "After you."

The reporter squared her shoulders and walked out, pistol gripped tightly in hand.

* * *

"Where the _fuck_ is my sister?" Piper pressed the barrel of her pistol against the Raider's temple. "I'm not gonna ask again!"

He whimpered beneath her glare. "P-please lady!"

"Piper!" Renee gripped her shoulder. "Stop this!"

The reporter glanced back at Renee. "Hmph." She pulled away and aimed at the Raider's legs. "I'm giving you one more chance."

"I-if you're looking for the kid, she's inside! I swear!" The Raider held up his hands.

Piper looked away from him. "Go. Get out of here."

"I'm glad you didn't kill him." Renee watched the Raider run off. "Let's get in there and find Natalie."

Piper said nothing, only walked toward the large double doors leading into the Four Leaf Fishpacking Plant. They made it straight for the plant after leaving Diamond City, making the journey in a few hours. A few Raiders guarded the entrance but they were quickly dispatched of, save one that Piper could question.

"When we get in there, we're going to need to be careful." Renee reloaded her rifle. "We don't want to give them a reason to hurt Natalie."

"They'll be dead before that happens." Piper took a deep breath. "But I understand."

"Let's go."

Renee opened the door just wide enough for herself and Piper to sneak in. A few Raiders wandered about, drinking beer or keeping an extremely loose watch.

"Man, why'd we even grab the girl? She ain't got the caps." One Raider stopped walking and leaned on his gun.

"Shut up, you know we get paid for both of 'em." Another Raider nudged him. "That lunatic's gonna come in here and then we drill her full of holes. Easy money."

Piper ground her teeth. "So that's what it is…"

"I don't see Natalie anywhere. They must be downstairs." Renee readied her rifle, aiming at a Raider. "Get ready."

After the first shot, the group of Raiders snapped to attention—except for one, who was missing a head and very much deceased. Piper preferred to get up close and personal while Renee covered her from behind, aiming precisely to cripple her prey. It didn't take long for them to be surrounded by bodies.

Piper reloaded. "One floor down."

"One to go." Renee took off toward the conveyor belt leading to the basement.

As they approached, they heard the sound of chains jingling. "I said let me go!" Nat's shrill voice carried through the basement.

"Shut up!"

A noise as flesh contacted flesh. Nat cried out.

Piper growled deep in her throat. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill that motherfucker…"

Both women snuck into the room to see Nat kneeling on the floor, an old chain wrapped around her body to keep her from leaving. Two Raiders stood on guard while their leader stood back. The room was lit by the emergency lights overhead, casting everything in a yellow glow.

"Okay. I'll take out the guards. You…do your thing." Renee got into position.

"Let my sister go." Piper stood up and walked toward them, gun at her side.

"Piper!" Nat grinned at the sight of her sister. "You actually came!"

The Raider leader smirked. "Heh. Kill her."

Before the other two even lifted their guns Renee shot them down. She stood up too, joining the reporter. "I'm not about to let that happen."

"Renee too? Wow, you really didn't waste any firepower." Nat shifted on the ground.

The leader narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Take the kid. She's too much trouble." He forced Nat to her feet and shoved her toward Piper.

Nat managed to wriggle free of the chains and ran to her sister. Piper breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Thank god…"

A single shot echoed through the room.

"Damn, missed."

Nat felt the blood splatter over her coat. Piper whipped around and shot wildly with her pistol until the chamber was empty and the Raider was dead. She let the gun fall to the floor as she sunk to her knees, one hand pressed to the wound in her shoulder. "Should've known…"

"Piper!" Nat knelt next to her. "Piper, your arm!"

"I'll be all right. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes. "I… I was scared…"

"Me too." Piper pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, I'm here. I gotcha. I'm not going to let anyone take you again, okay? And if they do I'll just come kick their asses." She sniffled as she felt her own emotions welling up. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

Renee smiled at the interaction and let it go on for a few minutes before she cleared her throat. "As much as I hate to break this up, we should go back to Diamond City. I'm sure you're both exhausted and we really need to get you to a doctor, Piper."

"Right." Piper pulled away with a wince. "Ready to go home, kiddo?"

Nat nodded. "Please."

* * *

The sun had set by the time they walked into Diamond City. Renee carried a sleeping Nat on her back, since Piper was unable to with her shoulder injury. "Ugh, the office is still a mess…" Piper whispered when they stopped in front of it.

"Why don't we go to my place? I have enough room for you two. I could take a look at your shoulder, too." Renee smiled. "Don't act like it doesn't hurt."

The reporter nodded and they made their way through the nearly empty Marketplace. Piper opened up the door to the Homeplate as they approached, shutting it just as quietly behind them. "You redecorated."

"I wanted it to be more like a home." Renee walked into the living room and laid Nat down on the couch. She pulled the blanket off the back and laid it over the teen. "There."

"Thanks for doing this for us." Piper leaned down to tuck a stray lock of brunette hair behind her sister's ear. "G'night, kiddo." She pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

Nat mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, pulling the blanket close.

"Now it's your turn." Renee placed her hand at Piper's back. "Come on."

Renee led the reporter upstairs to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. "Take off your coat," she ordered, rummaging around in the top drawer of her dresser.

Piper managed to get one arm free but her injured shoulder made doing much of anything difficult. "Um, Blue, could you…" She looked away sheepishly.

"Sure." Renee placed a first aid kit on the bed and helped Piper out of her coat. "Hm…" She felt over the back of Piper's black T-shirt, taking her finger away once she felt a small dip in the flesh. "It went all the way through."

"You don't say," Piper grunted, trying—and failing—to hide her discomfort.

"Shirt's gonna have to come off too. Or I can cut off the sleeve. Your choice."

Piper sighed and gripped the bottom of her shirt. "It'll have to come off eventually…"

They managed to peel it off without too much trouble. Renee coughed awkwardly once Piper was left sitting in nothing but her trousers and bra. She busied herself with trying to wet down a rag with the bottle of vodka she kept in the kit. "This is going to sting. A lot."

"I know." Piper tensed her muscles as Renee got to work cleaning out the wound.

"So who do you think did this?" Renee tried to focus more on the injury and less on the fact she was so close to a half-naked Piper. "And don't you dare say McDonough."

"I really think it was—ow!—McDonough." Piper hissed through her teeth. "Shit, Blue, that hurts!"  
Renee gripped the reporter's arm. "Stop squirming. I'm almost done." She dabbed away the last bits of blood and grime. "You always say McDonough."

"I don't know who else would try to get Nat and me out of the city."

"You have a point. I didn't see a note or anything on any of the bodies." Renee threw the rag on the pile of clothes she had in the corner of her room. "There. All clean."

Piper slumped forward. "Thanks."

"I'm not done yet. Do you want a Stim or just let nature do its thing?" The Vault-Dweller held up a Stimpack. While useful, she _had_ heard of folks actually becoming addicted to Stims for their ability to heal wounds and dull pain in the middle of battle, all while producing a temporary euphoric high. Personally she tried not to use them unless absolutely necessary.

"Just slap a band aid over it and I'll deal."

Renee switched out the Stimpack for some bandages and began wrapping around Piper's shoulder best she could. "You should take it easy for a few days," she murmured, feeling her face grow warm at being so close to the reporter.

"Y-yeah." Piper swallowed hard. "Blue, thanks for… For everything. I know I wasn't very… You know. Nice or polite or anything about it. But you really pulled through for me. And I appreciate it." She winced as Renee passed over a tender spot. "A lot."

"Anything for you." Renee tied off the bandage. "You should get some rest. You can take my bed. I've got a sleeping bag in the workshop I can use."

Piper gripped her hand as she stood up. "Actually, can you stay here? With me?"

Renee noticed the red color Piper's cheeks had taken on. She smiled. "I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	7. "I Have No Son."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee returns from the Institute and is unable to cope with learning the truth about her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are major spoilers for the main storyline in this chapter. If you haven't played through the game, don't read. Though I can't really stop you. Don't blame me if you disregard this note.

_"I'm heading back to Diamond City. I'll be in my office waiting for you to tell me about the Institute when you come back!"_

It'd been a few days since she told Renee that. Piper did her best to concentrate on the paper, writing articles, and helping Nat with homework, just like she did before Renee entered their lives. It all seemed so mundane now. Boring, almost.

One evening, she finished up her latest article a little earlier than planned. Just a short piece, interviewing John from the barbershop about some of the latest styles and techniques he was using. Superficial, yes, but it beat just not having any article to publish at all. Nat was already asleep and the alarm clock on her desk read just past eleven. Piper smiled. She had some time to herself.

She crept out the door and down to the Dugout Inn for a drink. She hadn't been there for quite some time, and she honestly missed the Borbrov Brothers' banter. As soon as she opened the door, she was shocked to see a familiar auburn-haired woman at the bar. "Blue?"

Renee slammed the empty bottle of moonshine on the counter. "Another."

"Eh, I don't think you need any more." Vadim stood nearby, cleaning a glass.

"I said another, damn it!"

Piper jogged up to them. "Blue, are you all right?" She placed her hand on Renee's shoulder.

"Get offa me." Renee shrugged her off. "Fine. If you don' wanna serve a _paying customer_ then I'll get my booze somewhere else!" She slid off the stool and staggered to keep her balance. "Room's spinning…"

"How many did you give her?" Piper gripped her arms to steady her.

"I… I lost count. Yefim! How many did she have?" Vadim gathered up the beer bottle.

Yefim shrugged. "I don't know, brother. You kept giving them to her." He sighed and looked at Piper. "She has been here since, uh, since supper, yeah. Asked for a bottle and hasn't stopped."

Piper looked down at the woman. "Oh my god, Blue…"

"Don't feel so good." Renee shook her head. "Feelin' tired."

"Come on. Let's get you home." Piper pulled one of Renee's arms around her shoulders and wrapped an arm around the woman's waist.

Piper half-dragged Renee toward the Homeplate. Renee babbled something about the Institute the entire time, half-formed, incoherent sentences that Piper couldn't really understand. The reporter managed to get her inside the small apartment and onto the couch. "There. Just relax, okay?"

"P-Piper…"

She gazed down at the Vault-Dweller, who was now sniffling and tearing up. "Oh no. It's okay, I'm not mad. I've been drunk before too. It's okay, Blue." She sat next to the woman.

"They… The Institute, they…" Renee buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, you're home now. You don't need to think about them anymore." Piper pulled the Vault-Dweller in for a hug. "You should probably go to bed, yeah?"

Renee nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"You're gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." The reporter led her upstairs and made sure she made it into bed. "I'll be by in the morning, okay?"

"G'night, Piper." Renee's voice was muffled where she laid face-down on the blankets.

"Good night, Blue." Piper smiled slightly and left the room, closing the door behind her. _So much for time to myself._

* * *

The following morning, Piper let herself into the Homeplate after she saw Nat off to school. "Hey Blue, I'm back!" She hung her hat and coat on a rack nearby, shucking off her boots next. Renee liked to keep a clean home. "Blue? You up?"

She walked into the kitchen to find the woman standing over the sink chugging a bottle of beer. "Blue, what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing here." Renee didn't turn. She rested the bottle on the counter, her hand tightly curled around the neck. Her knuckles were white.

"I brought you home last night after you got yourself drunk at the Dugout Inn! Why are you drinking again? And so early in the morning?"

Renee grimaced. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." She brought the bottle to her lips again.

Piper closed the distance between them and tore the bottle from her hand. "Stop it, Blue. Something's wrong."

"Oh, so you noticed?" Renee made a move for the bottle again but Piper kept it just out of her reach. "Don't patronize me, Piper."

"What happened in the Institute?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. Give me the beer."

"What happened, Blue?"

Renee growled deep in her throat. "I swear to god I'm going to break your arms if you don't give me that bottle." She took a step forward.

" _Renee!_ "

The Vault-Dweller stopped. It was one of the few times Piper ever called her by name. She backed down, stumbling against the counter. She put a hand to her head and focused on breathing. "What?" She hissed.

"What happened to make you want to just…drink away your problems? I've never seen you like this. This isn't the Blue I know." Piper placed the half-empty beer in the sink. "I want to help you. But you have to tell me what's wrong."

Renee remained silent for several moments. She felt weak, shaky; her head hurt like a herd of Brahmin stampeding through it. "I found Shaun," she whispered at length.

"That's good! Isn't it? That's what you went in there for." Piper tilted her head.

"He's… I was sixty years too late, Piper. I was too late."

"That doesn't make any sense. We both saw Kellogg. He should've been dead then."

Renee took a shuddering breath. "There's a lot of it I don't understand. But… When I got there, I heard his voice. He was…leading me. To a room. And there was…" She collapsed to her knees. "He designed a Synth child to look just like him and I fell for it. I fucking fell for it, Piper. I thought it was the real Shaun but it wasn't, and I…"

Piper sat next to her, pulling her into an embrace as she did the night before. "I'm so sorry, Blue."

"He looked just like Nate." She whimpered as she buried her face in the reporter's shoulder. "He's going to die of old age before I hit forty!"

"I mean, technically you're like two hundred and thirty-something, right?" Piper winced at Renee's grunt of disapproval. "Sorry."

Renee pulled away. "Shaun is the Director of the Institute. They stole him away from me for an experiment with Synths. A _fucking science experiment_ , Piper."

"But… Was he happy to see you?"

"I don't know. I don't care." Renee shook her head. "He… He said Nate's death was just collateral damage. My husband, _his father_ , died to protect him and it was just…collateral damage. I… I have no son."

Piper, lost for what exactly to say, rubbed circles on the woman's back.

"I've been searching for so long, Piper. But I will never have him back. I can't accept the Institute. They're all heartless bastards." Renee gazed over at the reporter. "I want…" She blinked away her tears. "I want to go _home_."

Piper's brow furrowed. She knew Renee didn't just mean Sanctuary; she meant Sanctuary Hills, with her white picket fence and her husband and infant son, with Codsworth as their Mr. Handy butler and her job as an attorney, with clear nights full of stars and rainstorms that didn't burn the skin. "I know, but you can't. That world doesn't exist anymore…"

"It should've been me, Piper." Renee curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest. "I should've been the one to die, not Nate."

"Blue, don't talk like that. You've done so much for the people of the Commonwealth. And for… For me." Piper reached down to grip Renee's hand. "You survived for a reason. And I don't know what that reason is, but I know there is one. So you can't give up." She took a deep breath. "Can you promise me? That you won't give up?"

"I don't know how much fight I have left in me…"

"Then do it for me!" Piper pulled her close again, this time more desperate than the last. "We've been through too much to just quit now, got it? Damn it, Blue, you can't just give up because it didn't end up like you wanted! If I did that every time someone criticized the paper then Nat would've lost me years ago!"

Renee was silent. The only sound in the kitchen was that of their breathing and the faint voice of a radio announcer from the workshop downstairs. She nodded, finally. "…Okay. I'll do it—for you."

Piper tightened her grip. "Thank you."

"Piper…"

"Yeah?" The reporter pulled away.

"I have a seriously killer headache." Renee leaned back against the cabinets. "Mind if we take the day off?"

Piper let out a laugh and nodded. "Take as long as you need, Blue. I'll always be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	8. The Life and Times of Piper Wright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee and Piper take shelter from a storm on their travels. To pass the time, Renee asks the reporter about her life growing up in the Commonwealth.

Renee shook the water off her hat as she ducked inside the lean-to. "Doesn't look like it's gonna let up anytime soon…" She peeled off her coat next.

"Ugh, great." Piper threw her bag in the corner and shucked off the trench coat, hanging it over the patio chair to dry. "Well, at least we found this…thing."

"I suppose raiders are good for one thing: building random shelters in the middle of absolutely nowhere." The Vault-Dweller picked up the old, forgotten sleeping bag and unzipped it completely until it resembled a large blanket.

The two women each grabbed a Cola from Renee's bag and huddled together under the sleeping bag. Rain pelted the sheet metal roof. Far off in the distance, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

Piper shifted so she laid against Renee's shoulder. "Mm, you're pretty warm."

"Heh. Thanks, I think." She occupied herself with her Pip-Boy, the green light of the screen lighting up the small cabin. "Hey, Piper…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you found that old picture of me? In the cellar behind my house? Back in Sanctuary."

Piper nodded. "Yep. You were wearing a dress and I don't think I've seen you in one since."

"Do you have any pictures of your family?"

"I do, actually." Piper pushed herself up and went over to her coat. She untied the small leather satchel she kept and brought it back over, plopping on the ground. "Keep 'em with me all the time."

Renee tilted her head. "Why?"

"I…get lonely sometimes." Piper flicked open the satchel and pulled out a small plastic bag. "Before I started traveling with you, I mean. I'd have to spend days away from Nat when I was chasing stories."

"I understand that. I wish I had more pictures of my family, but…"

Piper gently pulled out the pictures from the plastic. "There's Nat. Took that picture myself last year."

Renee held it between her thumb and forefinger. Nat stood before the _Publick Occurrences_ office by the printing press, smiling and in the middle of a wave. "Cute."

"Oh, and this one—" The smile disappeared from Piper's face. "This is the whole family. Only picture I have of Mom."

The colors were faded and the edges had torn, but Renee could clearly see a woman holding an infant and a man standing proudly next to her. A little girl that could only be Piper stood in the middle on her toes, smiling and holding her father's hand. Her short hair was choppy and her pants had holes in the knees. Not totally unlike the adult Piper now. "Wow… You were adorable."

" _Were_?" Piper pouted, glaring at Renee from the side.

"You know what I mean." She squinted in the dim light at Piper's mother. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?"

Piper took the photo back and slid it into the plastic. "That's…kind of a long story."

"We've got time."

The reporter leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "First you need to know that Nat and I aren't exactly…full siblings. She's my half-sister. Mom cheated on Dad with a caravanner when I was little."

"She…" Renee furrowed her brows. "You know, I wouldn't have known if you hadn't said anything."

Piper smirked bitterly. "We both take after Mom. But Dad always insisted I got his eyes." She sighed. "So Dad finds out pretty quick that Nat isn't his, since, you know, they hadn't exactly been _at it_ for a while. But he says it's okay, he still loves her, and he'll raise the kid like his own as long as Mom promised not to meet with the real father anymore. Obviously she didn't keep it."

"I'm so sorry." Renee felt Piper shift again, this time increasing the distance between them.

"A few months after Nat was born, the caravan came through town again and Mom just left. When I went to bed she was there and when I woke up… Gone. Just like that." Piper pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning her chin on her arms. "I was eight."

Renee cleared her throat awkwardly. "Hey, listen, if you don't want to talk about this—"

"No, I think it's good for me to talk about it. I haven't really processed it, you know? Besides, I… I want you to know." Piper took a few breaths before continuing. "So then Dad and I raised Nat. Well, mostly me. He worked all the time. Kids aren't cheap, you know. But the town was great, full of really kind people, and they helped a lot. And for a little while, we were really happy. Life was pretty good.

"But… Then Mayburn happened. I remember I told Dad to be safe on the night watch like I always did, and he said he would, just like always. But then I found out what happened, and I just…" Her voice cracked.

Renee put her hand at Piper's back and rubbed in small circles. "You had no way of knowing."

"Nat and I have been on our own ever since. I've raised her pretty much alone since I was fifteen and it hasn't exactly been easy. I mean, people have helped a little along the way, but at the end of the day it's just Nat and me." Piper leaned against Renee's shoulder again. "I managed to get together enough caps by eighteen to get us both to Diamond City and I haven't looked back."

They were silent then, listening to the rain around them. Renee wrapped her arm around Piper and pulled her close. "I'm proud of you, you know," she whispered.

"Oh, um, thanks Blue. But why? I haven't done anything." Piper returned the hug.

"You're a successful woman with a great sister even when you've been through hell to get there. Why wouldn't I be proud?" Renee released her. "Thank you for telling me. But I have to ask: does Natalie know? About your mother?"

Piper shook her head. "No. Dad and I told her that Mom died giving birth. I don't think I'll ever tell her. She doesn't really need to know." She yawned, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's late. We're both tired. We should get some sleep and hopefully the rain will be done by morning." Renee nabbed the hat off Piper's head and covered her face with it, leaning back. "Night."

"Hmph." Piper grabbed her hat back. "This is _mine_ , thank you very much." She laid her head in Renee's lap and curled into a ball on her side. "I hope you enjoy being my pillow."

Renee smiled and ran her fingers through the reporter's black hair. "Good night, Piper."

"Mm-hm."

It didn't take long for Piper to fall asleep. Renee draped part of the sleeping bag over her for warmth, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. In the dim light of the moon, Renee could barely see the freckles splashed across Piper's nose. She continued running her fingers through the reporter's hair, scratching gently at her scalp. _Hard to believe she's only twenty-one…_

Piper shifted in her sleep and turned onto her back. She let out a soft snore.

The Vault-Dweller leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, drifting off shortly after.

* * *

The following afternoon, they arrived in Diamond City. Piper ran down the steps toward her office. "Hey Nat!"

"Piper!" Nat jumped off her crate to meet her sister halfway.

Renee watched as Nat leapt at her sister and wrapped her arms around the reporter's neck. Piper stumbled and they both fell to the ground. "You two okay?" Renee asked, tilting her head.

"Oof, you know you're too big for me to do that anymore!" Piper pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, but I thought you were finally gaining some muscle with all the fighting you do." Nat sat on her sister's stomach and crossed her arms. "Man, you're pathetic. I bet Vaultie could catch me."

Renee rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean…"

"Oh really?" Piper grinned and shoved Nat off just before grabbing the young teen in her arms and standing up. "I can still do this!"

Nat squealed and tried to wriggle free. "Put me down!"

Renee shook her head and followed the sisters into the newspaper office. "Maybe it's not so hard to believe after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of Piper's approval talks, she mentions her mom only once...and not in a good way. She doesn't say her mom is dead, was killed, or anything like that; just says she's "out of the picture". I took that to imply her mother had an affair and ran away from the family, leaving Piper, Nat, and their father to fend for themselves.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	9. Nathaniel Jones, U.S. Marines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee decides it's finally time to bury her husband, though it's harder than she thought it would be.

The glass felt cold against her fingertips. The whole facility was cold; a thin sheen of frost covered the walls and she could see a puff of steam rise into the air with every breath. Vault-Tec picked a great spot for a cryo vault, that was for sure.

"Are you quite sure about this, mum?" Codsworth hovered near the control panel, his eyes trained on her.

"Yeah. It's time." Renee stepped back. "Open it up."

The lid hissed as it raised, giving them free reign to the pod. Nate's corpse began to fall forward. Renee rushed to catch him, lowering him to the ground. If it weren't for the obvious bullet hole in his temple, she could almost imagine he was asleep. He looked peaceful enough.

"It's time to go home, honey." She cupped his cheek, running her thumb along the bone.

Piper knelt next to her. "Blue, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine. I just…want to be alone for a little while." As she spoke, she saw a tear drop to Nate's face.

"Come on, Codsworth."

She heard her companions leave. As soon as the door closed, she allowed herself to cry. She held her husband's body close, burying her face in his hair. "I'm sorry… So, so sorry…"

She could smell the shampoo he used the morning the bombs dropped. It mingled with his cologne; stale, but present. Renee rocked back and forth, letting all her fears and anxieties roll out with her tears. "I killed that bastard for you. Shot him right in the fucking face," she whimpered, nuzzling his head. "And I found Shaun. He… He looks just like you."

After a few minutes her sobs quieted and she pulled away. She brushed the hair from his face and drew in a ragged breath. "I'm glad you asked me to marry you that day. I never regretted saying yes, not once. But… It's time to move on. It's not fair to you, or Piper, or even myself." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his one last time. It left an icy, stinging sensation behind. "I love you…"

* * *

Preston, Sturges, Mama Murphy, and the rest of Sanctuary's settlement crowded around the small grave on the hill. Other graves dotted the sparse grass, graves of those unlucky souls that didn't make it to the Vault in time. Codsworth gave a small speech on the virtues of his employer before passing off the spotlight to Garvey. The Minuteman cleared his throat.

"I can't say much about him. But if he was anything like his wife, he was a good man. I know he served the Commonwealth before the Great War, and I know that takes courage and compassion. Nathanial Jones had both, I can tell." He looked at Renee. "He'll be missed by not just you, Renee, but by all of us. He'd be proud of what we've done."

Codsworth erected a little American flag at the head of the grave to symbolize Nate's veteran status. Renee held his wedding ring tightly. She stepped forward and gazed down at his meager resting place, seeming wholly unfit for a man like Nate. " _O, say can you see, by the dawn's early light…_ "

Preston and the rest of the settlers were quiet as she continued, unsure of what exactly she was singing.

" _What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming?_ "

A light breeze blew around them, brushing back the growing grasses and ferns. The flag twitched ever so slightly. " _Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight…_ "

Renee's voice cracked. " _O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red…glare…_ " She fell to her knees. " _The bombs bursting in a-air—_ "

Piper stooped next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Renee swiped a hand across her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. It's okay…" Piper felt her eyes grow moist. "It's a sad time."

"Oh mum, I believe sir would be most pleased with this ceremony you've given him. And I'm sure he would understand your emotional state." Codsworth hovered on her other side.

Renee sighed and opened her hand to stare at the gold band in her palm. "I just… I miss him."

"Nobody blames you for that, General." Preston stepped forward. "We've all gone through some tough times in life. But we have to keep going for the people we leave behind."

"You're right. Thank you." Renee smiled up at him. "I appreciate it."

"Now, let's all get back to work. Time to keep makin' our buddies proud!" Sturges gave a thumbs-up before he started shuffling back to Sanctuary.

One by one the settlers left to return to daily life. Even Piper and Codsworth left her alone after a while. Yet Renee didn't mind; she needed the time alone, herself and her husband's grave.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here."

Renee blew a puff of smoke into the air from her cigarette. "Hey Piper."

"Don't see you smoke often." Piper plopped down next to the Vault-Dweller. She pulled out her own cigarette and lit it.

They sat in silence atop Vault 111, watching the sun set behind the horizon. Piper flicked the nub of her smokestick away. "Hey Blue, I was wondering… How long were you and Nate, ah, married?"

"Three years. We met in college and got married right after we graduated. But I didn't see him much until I got pregnant with Shaun. Nate was always away with the Marines. Especially with all that business in Alaska…" Renee took a deep breath. "I have to admit, I didn't think I'd be married at twenty-two and widowed at twenty-five."

Piper turned her gaze to the sunset. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing for you to be sorry for. It's not your fault. Actually, if anything, I should be thanking you. You've kept me alive and sane. Among other things." Renee took a long drag on the cigarette. "I think Nate would like you. He was a gentle man, but he had a pure heart. Just like you."

"I mean, I wouldn't say that…" Piper rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "That song earlier, what was it?"

"America's national anthem. Written back in the 1700's by a guy named Francis Scott Key." Renee blew another cloud of smoke. "It's called 'The Star-Spangled Banner'."

"Oh, I've heard of that. Didn't know those were the words, though." Piper leaned back on her palms. "Can you teach me?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know. I liked it. It sounded hopeful, almost. And god knows the Commonwealth could use more of that."

Renee's cigarette met its end and she tossed it away. "Repeat after me. _O, say can you see_."

" _O_ —Wait, I got this. _O_ …" Piper pounded her chest. "Been a while. _O, say can you see…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	10. Natalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Nat continues to get into trouble at school for acting out and Piper is convinced her sister is going to turn into her. Renee agrees to talk to the teenager about it.

"Mr. Zwicky, please, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this—"

"Reasonable? Your sister _punched_ another student _in the face_! Again!"

Piper winced at the outburst. "Well, I'm guessing she had a good excuse!" She looked down at Nat, who sat slumped at a desk. "Did you?"

Nat snorted. "He wouldn't shut up about how he lives in the upper stands so I told him I knew the Sole Survivor and he wouldn't believe me so I just kinda, you know." She shrugged and crossed her arms. "He was annoying."

"Nat, you can't just punch everyone you think is annoying!" Piper gritted her teeth. "Come on, you know better than that…"

"With all due respect, Miss Piper, I do not think she does." Edna hovered behind the desk next to Mr. Zwicky. "This isn't the first time we 'ave 'ad to 'ave this discussion, no?"

"Perhaps being raised by the city's number one troublemaker isn't the best for a child…" Mr. Zwicky leaned forward, eyebrows raised.

Piper frowned. "That wasn't necessary."

"Either way, I'm putting Nat on suspension for three days. Change her behavior or I'll have no choice but to expel her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Zwicky." Piper glanced down at her sister. "Come on, Nat. Let's go."

The sisters left the schoolhouse in silence. Piper kept her hands clenched at her sides, trying not to have a public outburst. This, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by Nat.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Nat jogged to keep up with her sister's longer, faster strides.

Piper bit back a growl of frustration. "We'll talk about it when we get home."

"Yeah right. You're just gonna go upstairs and start typing out all the adventures you have with Vaultie like you always do. I know you don't actually care about what happens to me at school. You're always gone."

"That's not true and you know it." Piper shot her a glare. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"What's gotten into _me_?" Nat stopped, not caring they were in the middle of the Marketplace. "You're the one who wanted to move here! You're the one that always leaves me alone when you go out! You only ever think about yourself, Piper!"

The reporter glanced around, feeling the vendors and shoppers staring at them. "Nat, this isn't the time."

"You _never_ have time." Nat shook her head. "I wish Dad never died so then we didn't move here. I wish Mom never died so then I could have her instead of you!" She took a few steps back.

Piper narrowed her eyes. "Natalie—"

"Just leave me alone."

She let her sister run off down a side road. Piper sighed and turned her gaze to the ground.

"Sounds like you could use some help. Or at least someone to talk to."

She turned around to see Renee seated at the Power Noodles stand, bowl in hand. "You heard all that?"

"Yep." Renee slurped up a noodle. "Every word." She patted the seat next to her. "Come on."

Piper felt her lips twitch into a smile. "Thanks, Blue."

* * *

"…So that's why she ran off." Piper took another swig from the bottle of beer in her hand. "I just… She's so…"

"Stubborn? Naïve? Headstrong?" Renee shoved the bowl back toward Takahashi.

"She's so much like me." She looked at the Vault-Dweller. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Blue. I moved us here so she could go to school and have a better chance at life but she's going to screw it up."

Renee leaned on the counter. "Listen, like I told you before: Natalie is going to go her own way. Now, I don't know a lot about having a younger sister, but I _do_ know that she loves you. I've seen the way she looks up to you and how much she worries. It sounds to me like she's a little jealous, maybe. And lonely."

"Jealous? Of what?" Piper cocked her head to one side.

"Me."

"You, Blue? She's jealous that you risk your life almost every day in the Commonwealth?" Piper snorted out a laugh. "Please."

Renee smiled. "No, she's jealous because I steal you all the time. Think about it. You and I do spend a lot of time together. Time that you could be spending with her."

"Well, I mean…" The reporter drank the rest of her beer. "That's true, I guess. But it's not like I can bring her with us. It's too dangerous out there for her!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she feels the same way about you?"

"I can handle myself. I'm an adult." Piper adjusted her hat.

Renee winked. "Oh, I'm well aware." She grinned at the flustered expression on the reporter's face. "In all seriousness, Natalie is only going to try harder to get your attention if we don't do something. That's just how kids are. I know she's thirteen, but she's still a kid."

"I know, but… I don't want to stop traveling with you, Blue." Piper sighed. "But if it means Nat's happy, then I suppose you'll have to go on without me."

"Now hold on, there's gotta be a way to make you both happy. Why don't I talk to her? Maybe I can help her understand." Renee slid off the stool and stretched. She looked in the direction where Nat ran off. "Besides… I don't want you to stop traveling with me either."

Piper leaned her face on her hand. "Well good luck. If you think _I'm_ stubborn, you're in for a real treat."

Renee gave her a small wave as she went to find Nat. There were only so many places a young teenager could safely hide, and even fewer she could actually reach. Renee walked back toward the scoreboard, past Travis's trailer, and was a little surprised to see Nat seated on the stage. "Natalie." She walked up to the girl, an easy smile on her lips.

"What do you want, Vaultie?" Nat narrowed her eyes. She pulled her legs to her chest and turned around. "Leave me alone."

"I just want to talk." Renee climbed up on the stage and sat next to her, legs dangling off the edge. "Nice evening, isn't it?"

"Hmph."

"Here. Just don't tell Piper." Renee pulled two Nuka-Colas out of her bag and popped the caps off. She placed on next to Nat. "You know, when I was your age, I got into trouble a lot too."

Nat said nothing, but she did grab the Cola.

"One time a girl decided that she didn't want me to go to the homecoming dance because the fellow she was interested in liked me better. So we're all waiting for the football game to get over with, standing around the hallways of the school, and what does she do? Takes a pair of scissors and cuts one of my dress straps." Renee chuckled. "I broke her nose."

"Really?" Nat turned slightly.

"Really really. The school just gave me detention, but my parents…" She shuddered. "I thought I was never gonna hear the end of it. They just would _not_ shut up. So instead of keeping quiet I decided to fight back and make them see things my way. That didn't turn out too well either. Come to think of it, I don't think I was ever technically ungrounded…"

Nat relaxed and giggled. She took a drink from the Cola. "Piper used to ground me a lot, but I think she just kinda gave up on it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since she started hanging out with you more, she's never around, so she can't keep track of whether I'm actually paying attention to being grounded or not. So now when I get in trouble she just yells at me and tells me not to do it again."

"But you don't listen."

Nat scoffed. "Why should I? She doesn't really care. I mean, why would she?" She looked up at Renee. "She's always with _you_."

"Are you angry with me?" Renee cocked her head.

"No. It's not your fault Piper's a shitty sister."

Renee frowned and gripped Nat's chin, forcing the girl to look up at her. "Natalie, you don't mean that." She pulled her sunglasses down her nose with her other hand. "And watch your language. That's no way for a young lady to talk."

Nat wriggled out of her grip. "Whatever. I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Piper told me the story of what happened to you two. About your father. She worked hard to get you here. You know that?" Renee looked up at the orange sky. "She works hard when we're on the road, too. Most nights I have to take her notebook away from her just to get her to go to sleep. She talks about you a lot."

Nat shifted on the stage. "I just… I miss her when she leaves. What if she doesn't come back? Or like, what if she does, but her arm's gone or something?"

"You know I would never let that happen."

"I keep thinking that if I get myself kicked out of school or keep messing up she'll _have_ to stay." Nat looked up at Renee again, brown eyes shimmering in the light. "But… I guess you'll just take her away again, won't you?"

Renee shook her head. "No. In fact, I wanted to let you know we'll be stopping by a lot more often now. I saw the argument you had in the Market. I didn't realize that I was tearing you two apart; that wasn't my intention. But I know that family is important and a luxury few can afford. Piper deserves to watch you grow up just like you deserve to have her around."

"You mean it? You mean Piper'll come home?" Nat gripped Renee's arm.

"Of course. But, you have to be willing to share her with me. I love her too." Renee turned her head as a blush raged in her cheeks. "A-as a friend. She's a dear friend."

Nat gasped. "You have a crush on my sister!"

"No I don't! I just have a lot of—a lot of respect for her." She crossed her arms. "You wouldn't understand. It's an adult thing."

"I'm gonna go tell her!" Nat jumped off the stage and began to run toward the _Publick Occurrences_ office.

Renee soon followed, quickly catching up to her. "Oh no you're not!" She grabbed Nat's arm and pulled her close, hugging the girl against her chest. "I'll tell her _you_ were the one that stole her Sugar Bombs if you say one word!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't what?" Piper rounded the corner, leaning against the tin shack with a smile. "I thought I heard you two. Good to see you're getting along."

Renee released Nat and brushed herself off. "We've come to an agreement. Natalie will start behaving in school and we'll come back to Diamond City more often. No more traveling for a few weeks at a time." She shot a glare down at the teen. "Right?"

"Right." Nat grinned.

Piper glanced between them. "And… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so hard on you, Nat. Forgive me?"

"Sure, I forgive you. By the way, Vaultie has—"

"Natalie stole your Sugar Bombs last time we were here!" Renee interjected, eyes flitting back and forth from Piper to Nat.

Immediately the smile on Piper's face vanished and she frowned. " _Natalie Wright!_ "

Nat looked back at the Vault-Dweller, who smiled. "I never go back on my promises."

"This isn't over…" Nat sighed as Piper started in on another tirade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	11. Atop the C.I.T. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee and Piper meet with Shaun at the top of the old C.I.T. Ruins after the Battle of Bunker Hill.

Renee shoved against the door leading to the roof with her shoulder, grunting as the sheet metal groaned beneath her weight. Finally it gave way, allowing Piper and herself into the dawning sunshine. She looked around for only a moment before her gaze alighted upon the single man standing further down the roof.

"Is that…" Piper glanced between them.

"Shaun." Renee squared her shoulders and walked toward him. He turned as she approached, his hands tucked neatly behind his back. "Shaun!" She called.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Mother." He turned back to the rising sun. "In all my years, this is the first time I've ever been outside…"

Being so close to him now, Piper could see the resemblances between Renee and her son, even if he was far older than she. He had the same set jaw, the same serious look she did whenever she was angry. And from the looks of it, he was _pissed_. She snapped to attention as she saw Renee take a threatening step forward.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Shaun." Renee shook her head. "I've already told you my stance on Synths. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because I gave you an order and you directly disobeyed it!" Shaun reached up to run a hand through his gray hair, revealing some undertones of faded red. Leftovers from his youth, Piper figured; another gift from his mother's genes.

"Look, _son_. At the end of the day, I'm still your mother." Renee jabbed him in the chest. It was a bit of a bold move for her.

He didn't flinch. "True as that may be, it is also true that I am no longer a boy." His amber eyes were cold as he stared down at his mother.

Piper wanted to rush into the conversation before Renee did something she'd regret, but instead she held back. This was a confrontation that only Renee could have; she didn't need the reporter's help.

"I can't be a part of the Institute, Shaun. I can't do all the…the horrible things you want me to do." Renee gazed up at him. "I kept wondering what you would be like when you grew up. I always imagined what you would look like, what you would sound like. Would you look like your father? Or would you look more like me?" She chuckled bitterly. "But seeing you here, in front of me, after all this time…"

Shaun frowned. "Mother—"

" _I am so disappointed_."

Piper lowered her gaze. She knew Renee didn't have the highest opinion of him. She tried, desperately, to be proud of him—"Piper, he's the Director of the Institute, can you believe it? I know they've done some pretty terrible things, but still, the _Director!_ "—but after the incident in Libertalia, and the battle at Bunker Hill that went horribly, horribly wrong, she just…couldn't. Not after seeing the Commonwealth for what it was and seeing it for what it could be. Not after finding people she could care about. Not after everything.

Shaun pressed his lips into a thin line and took a step back. "If you refuse to assist the Institute, then you are an enemy to everything we stand for. Are you prepared to face that?"

"Yes." Renee removed her sunglasses, neatly folded them, and slid them into her pocket. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you're willing to let everything I worked for go to waste."

"You're under the impression that I was ever half as invested in you as you are in me." Shaun smiled. "I almost feel sorry for you, Mother. And yet, at the end of the day, this was your decision." He looked out over the ruins of Boston again. "This wasteland… You care for it enough to sever whatever connection you have to me, your son?"

"Y…yes." She swallowed hard.

"Interesting." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Then from this point forward you are considered a danger to the Institute and will be dealt with accordingly if you try to return. Good-bye, _Renee_."

"Shaun—!" She reached out for him.

He disappeared in a flash of blue lightning and Renee's hand went through empty space.

Piper closed the space between them in a few steps. "Well… That could've gone better."

Renee took a deep breath. "He…didn't even call me 'Mother'." She gasped out a sound that could be either a choked laugh or the beginning to a sob—Piper couldn't quite tell. "I don't… I don't know why that bothers me so much."

"I mean, he's your son. I guess it's instinct?" Piper placed her hand on Renee's back, not sure how to comfort her, or even if she needed comforting.

"Could be." Renee reached up to swipe a hand across her eyes. She pulled her sunglasses from her pocket and slipped them on. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I think… I think a part of me never really accepted him as my son. He's just so _old_."

The reporter giggled. "You're pretty old yourself, Blue."

"Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" Renee turned with a weak smile. It melted away and she sighed. "Still… I need to just…"

"I'm here for you, you know."

Renee nodded and gazed up at her. Piper grinned and pulled her in for a quick hug.

The Pip-Boy on Renee's wrist suddenly crackled as a hint of a radio station came through. "…Gener… Urg…age…"

"What?" Renee dialed in to Radio Freedom and flicked the volume up as high as it would go.

"Urgent message for the General! You're needed immediately at the Castle, I repeat, come immediately to the Castle!" There was a single shot that rang out. "Oh god, it's still alive? General, please!" It began to repeat.

Renee ground her teeth. "That bastard planned this!" She reached into her shirt and ripped off the holotags she received in the Institute. A likeness of her face and her name flashed in the dawning light. "I swear to god _I wish I'd never had you!_ " She shouted, throwing the tags off the building.

"Whoa, whoa! Blue!" Piper grabbed her away from the edge. "Blue, calm down, please!"

Renee whirled around, blue eyes blazing in anger. "He's started a war I intend to finish." She pushed past the reporter and began to head back inside the ruins.

"Renee…" Piper gazed after her. An uncomfortable feeling bloomed in the pit of her stomach, balling up like lead. There wasn't any way this could end happily.

Suddenly Piper felt very concerned for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	12. Battle for the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee, Piper, and the Minutemen defend the Castle against the Institute's onslaught of Synths and Coursers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Courser behavior is based on the Courser Crusher mod. Highly recommended, it actually makes Coursers a force to be reckoned with.

"Set up the turrets around the courtyard perimeter!" Renee shouted, trying to pump out as much scrap metal as she could for makeshift defenses.

"Listen kid, I don't wanna get shot to hell because you—"

She turned on Ronnie, her blue eyes ablaze with anger. "Coursers can teleport. And if they can teleport _near_ the Castle, they can teleport inside it." Renee brushed past the old soldier. "Hurry it up!"

Piper stood off to the side, making sure all their weapons were fully loaded and in working order. She chose not to get in the way when Renee started barking orders, but that was an hour ago and she hadn't stopped. The reporter sighed. This whole thing was a disaster. If only Renee hadn't… She shook her head. She couldn't blame Renee for any of this.

"Piper."

Her head snapped up to see the Vault-Dweller standing before her. She reached down to grab Renee's rifle and hand it off. "Here. Fully loaded and ready to go."

Renee took it and slung over her shoulder. "Piper, I… I'm sorry. You still have time to go if you want. I wouldn't blame you; after all, you have Natalie to take care of." She smiled, albeit weakly. "You've been a good f…friend."

"Hey, when I told you I'd tag along, I meant for good. Besides, I gotta make sure you don't do anything stupid." Piper grinned. "You're stuck with me, Blue."

"There's something I want you to know." Renee shifted from foot to foot. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah?"

"I—"

"General! I'm picking up some interference!" The man at the radio shouted, interrupting their conversation. "West wall! They're coming for the west wall!"

Renee whirled, rifle in her hands. "All right, let's go! We're not going to let those Institute bastards take our Castle, are we?" She climbed on top of one of the crumbling walls. "Who are we?"

"The Minutemen!" was the roaring reply.

She nodded. "Then let's show them what a minute's notice can do." She readied the rifle and waited for the telltale blue lightning.

For a moment, all was silent. Water lapped against the small peninsula the Castle sat upon, and in the sky, a few Radgulls soared lazily. Renee glanced up, hoping it had all been a false alarm. Shaun couldn't have planned things that quickly. He couldn't have known she was going to turn on him.

And then, a flash.

"Fire!" She ordered, nodding to the two men she'd given missile launchers.

The missiles whistled through the air before hitting the Synths in an explosion of red and orange. Renee saw another flash. "Again!"

More missiles. More flashes.

They were almost to the Castle now. She took aim at a Gen 1 and managed to shoot its subroutines out. _Damn…_

* * *

"X6-88, report." Justin Ayo sat at the terminal, glancing over at Father.

"The assault has begun according to plan, sir. They are retaliating with more firepower than we estimated." X6-88's voice crackled through the speaker. Since obviously Father could not make it to the battle himself—not that he wanted to, the Commonwealth was a nasty, horrible place—he ordered Ayo to have a Courser report from the surface.

Father sat back in his chair. "Hm. I don't care who else has to die or how many. Just ensure that Renee Jones dies." He closed his eyes.

Ayo relayed the message, giving X6-88 a moment to respond. He looked over at the Director. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why are we spending so many resources on one woman? Surely I could just have a Courser or two assassinate her—"

"That _woman_ is my mother, doctor. And she is not to be trifled with." He glared at Ayo, his lips pressed into a thin line. "She could cause trouble for the Institute and I'm not about to let her unravel everything I've worked so hard to maintain."

X6's voice came through again. "Sir, the assault on the west wall has failed."

"Send in the Coursers," Father murmured, eyes wandering to the switchboard.

Ayo blinked at him. "S-sir?"

"Send in the Coursers, damn it!"

"Yes, sir." Ayo sent out the order. "X6-88, keep this channel open and remain out of sight. You are not to engage under any circumstances. You are reconnaissance. Is that clear?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

"Synths coming in from the main entrance, General!" Preston called, charging up his laser musket to take aim.

Piper stood just in the doorway and waited until she could get a clearer shot at the Gen 1 and 2 Synths before aiming. "Blue, this doesn't look good!" She shouted over the din, covering her head as one Synth exploded. "I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up!"

Renee kept picking off Synths from a distance, but it soon became apparent that they were teleporting in much faster than she could shoot.

"Gener—"

Renee turned in time to see a Minuteman fall to the ground. She locked eyes with an Institute Courser. "Son of a bitch…" She muttered, aiming at the Courser.

All hell broke loose in the courtyard as more Coursers teleported in. The turrets couldn't keep up with them either.

Renee finally threw her rifle to the side and hooked her hand into the Deathclaw gauntlet she had hooked to her belt. She began slashing at any Courser that got to close, not caring about the possibility of taking a laser to the heart.

The din of battle became a constant hum. _Shaun…_ She felled another Courser. _Shaun, why…_ Two Synths followed suit. _Why would you do this?_

She hit the ground in a roll to avoid getting shot.

_I never wanted any of this to happen. I wouldn't have raised you like this…!_

Another Courser down, another Synth, she slipped in blood and realized another Minuteman had been killed. "Damn it…" She shook the hair from her face and kept running, slashing, killing anything in her way.

_We could have had a good life, Shaun._

* * *

Father drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "I want another report."

Ayo nodded and turned to the terminal. "X6-88."

"The target isn't phased by any of our assaults. These Minutemen are stronger than they look." A pause. "If I may, I would advise pulling out. It is turning into a waste of Synths."

Ayo opened his mouth to retort, but Father raised his hand. "I agree. Call them back."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir? The woman is still alive." Ayo's hand twitched over the switchboard.

Father took the microphone. "X6-88, I want you to kill her."

"…Understood."

* * *

Renee held a Synth down by the neck and was about to rip its head apart when it suddenly disappeared. She stood to see the remaining Synths and Coursers teleporting away. She covered her eyes until the lightning flashes disappeared. "What…"

Piper limped over to her, one hand pressed to her side. "Is it…over?" She'd lost the trench coat at some point and her hat was askew.

"I guess it is." Renee looked over at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She pulled her hand away with a wince. "One of them nicked me."

The Minutemen began to celebrate, shouting and hollering, shooting into the sky. Preston Garvey even threw his hat in the air and crushed Ronnie in a hug. She didn't seem too pleased, but let him have his moment anyway.

Renee felt the tension melt away in her shoulders. She turned to go see what kind of damage the battle did and how many people they lost. As soon as she stepped outside the walls, she heard the unmistakable click of a gun. "So, one of you bastards stayed behind." She turned slowly, hands raised. Her eyes widened. "X6? What are you doing here?"

"Blue!" Piper rushed out, pistol drawn. "Put the gun down!"

"Piper, it's fine. It's X6." Renee tilted her head. "Haven't seen you since Libertalia. How're you doing? Mind putting the gun down?"

The Courser sighed. "The Director sends his regards." He pulled back on the trigger. And then he was gone.

Before she could react, Renee felt the laser sear into her abdomen. She gasped and her vision contracted in pain. "Wh-why…"

"Renee! Renee, no!" Piper rushed toward her.

All at once the ground came up to meet her. Renee heard a distant ringing in ears. She saw Piper above her, lips moving, hands hovering over her, never knowing what to do, but heard nothing. Her eyes flickered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	13. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee has failed.

Renee groaned as she the alarm go off. Nate must have forgotten to turn it off, _yet again_. Just once she wanted to actually sleep in on a weekend, but alas, today wouldn't be that day.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She felt his arms wrap around her middle and pull her close. His lips kissed her neck, trailing down to her shoulder. She hummed deep in her throat. "Well good morning to you too, handsome."

"Sleep well?" He nuzzled her head.

"Fine until your damn alarm woke me up." She rolled over to face him. "I had a really weird dream…"

Nate reached up to cup her cheek, trailing his fingers back to brush an errant lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Oh, it was just some silly thing about…" Renee shook her head. "…about the atomic bombs finally falling. Like I was living in a post-nuclear Boston." She giggled at the absurdity. "I think that Vault-Tec guy has been coming around too much."

Nate smiled and kissed her, reaching up to tangle his hand in her hair. "You know that'll never happen, hon."

"Yeah, yeah." She pressed a delicate peck to his nose. "Now come on, we can't let Codsworth to everything."

It was another day in Sanctuary Hills, just outside Concord and Lexington. Renee wasted no time in changing from her pajamas into a dress and brushing her long hair into a bun. Sure, it was October, but she probably wasn't leaving the house; and Nate liked it when she wore a dress. Always said she had some damn fine legs.

"Good morning, mum!" Codsworth, their Mr. Handy butler, greeted as she passed him in the hallway.

"Mornin', Cods. Anything exciting going on?" She watched him change over the laundry.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, thank heavens! Though yesterday I did catch some of the neighborhood boys running through the garden…"

Renee laughed. "It's all right. There's nothing growing right now, so they can play all they want. It's not hurting anything, Codsey."

Their conversation was cut short by a shrill cry. Shaun, Renee and Nate's son, must have awoken. Codsworth slammed the dryer door. "I shall attend to the young one!"

She continued into the kitchen and grabbed the newspaper and the cup of coffee Codsworth prepared. There wasn't anything terribly entertaining in the weekend edition of the paper, so she folded it up for Nate to read and went to flick on the television. The news wasn't very exciting either.

"What's for breakfast?" Nate padded into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge.

"Sugar Bombs, probably." Renee sipped at her coffee from the couch. "You know, I heard that if you want the full effect, use Nuka-Cola instead of milk."

"Really?"

She looked toward the kitchen. "Nathaniel Mark Jones, I swear to god if you actually do that…"

He laughed, coming to join her with a bowl of cereal in hand. "I would _never_."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

They sat in silence for a time, listening to the news and Codsworth jetting about. Renee glanced at Nate from time to time as he ate his breakfast, his gaze glued to the television. The familiar flop of black hair was messy and looked like he hadn't truly combed it—not that she minded. _He'll need to have the undersides shaved again soon…_ She noticed he wore an earring in his left ear, something she hadn't seen him do since they were college.

"When did you start wearing that again?" She asked, reaching out to touch the diamond stud.

"Few days ago. You told me you thought it looked sexy, so I thought I'd start wearing it again." He glanced at her, one eyebrow quirked. "Is it working?"

"I always think you're sexy, dear." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. As she went to take another sip of her coffee, she realized the mug was empty. She'd just stood up to go for a refill when the doorbell rang. "Ugh, really? On a Saturday? Vault-Tec doesn't give up!"

"Want me to deal with them?" Nate looked up from his half-empty cereal bowl, milk coating the moustache on his upper lip.

"No, I'll get it." Renee set the mug on the counter and took a few long strides to the door. She whipped it open. "For the last ti—"

"Hey Blue! I was wondering where you got off to." Piper stood on the welcome mat. She grinned. "So, you ready to hit the road?"

Renee furrowed her brow. "What… What are you doing here?" Her eyes darted to Nate.

"What is it, hon?" He joined her at the door. "Who's this?"

"Wait a moment. If you're here," Renee pointed at Piper, "then I'm… I'm _dreaming_." She gritted her teeth. "Damn it, this isn't real!"

"Is everything all right?" Nate reached down for her hand.

She dodged his touch. "Can't you see that none of this is real? You're supposed to be dead! I buried you, god damn it!" She lunged at Piper, gripping the lapels of her trench coat. "And _you_. Get me out of here."

Piper blinked rapidly. "Not sure what you mean there."

"I have to wake up. I have to…" She pushed past her husband and the reporter, running to the middle of the street. "If you die in your dreams, you wake up, right? Isn't that how dreams work?"

Nate walked out on the top step. "Renee, you're starting to worry me. Come back inside and tell me what's going on."

Just as Renee whirled on her heel, sirens began going off. She looked to the sky. "No, not again…"

Her neighbors began screaming and ran for Vault 111. Somewhere in the chaos she heard Nate yell something about Shaun; she didn't follow as he jogged past her. A vertibird landed further up the street, letting out a few soldiers. She took a deep breath and turned to Piper. "Am I dying?"

"What makes you think that?" Piper closed the space between them.

"Aren't you here to take me to heaven or hell or something?"

The reporter calmly pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. "Nah. Trust me, you're still very much alive. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't."

Renee saw the familiar mushroom cloud light up the sky. She covered her head as a blast of heat nearly bowled her over.

Piper clicked her tongue. "You should probably wake up now. Wouldn't want to turn into a Ghoul or something, right?"

* * *

Renee's eyes snapped open and she inhaled a desperate breath. Her chest rose and fell rapidly—too rapidly. "Wh-where…"

"Blue! Oh thank god you're awake!" Piper appeared in her vision, hovering over her. "How do you feel?"

"H-how do I…?" Renee's breathing evened out. Looking around, she realized she laid in her quarters at the Castle. She began to sit up but a burst of pain from her stomach stopped her. She groaned, collapsing against the pillow. "What the hell happened to me?" She reached up to rub her eyes.

"X6-88 tried to kill you. He shot you." Piper inhaled sharply. "I knew I should've taken him out. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!"

"It… It's not your fault, Pipes."

Piper huffed and sat back in her chair. "I could've helped! It's not like he was running away or anything…"

As the reporter continued to talk, Renee could only think about her dream. It felt so real, so authentic. She could _feel_ Nate's kisses, his body heat when he held her. And it was all just a fucking dream. He was dead. And Shaun may as well have been too.

"…so all I'm saying is—Blue? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Piper moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Does it hurt? Want me to get the doctor?"

Renee hadn't even noticed the tears. She turned her head away. "N-no. I want to be left alone. Please."

"Blue…"

"Please, Piper."

Piper nodded with a sigh. "If you need anything, I'll be around, okay? Just, you know, have someone come get me. I'll come check on you later." She paced to the door, turning to look at Renee. "Get some rest, Blue." She closed it behind her.

As soon as she was sure Piper had gone, Renee let out a shaky breath. Her wound flared in pain with every chocked sob, but she didn't care. She reached up to hold Nate's wedding ring her hand; she took it from his body before burying him and hung it on a chain around her neck.

She failed.

She promised him she would find their son, get him back, make the bastards who kidnapped him pay. And she failed.

Renee knew X6 was going to shoot. She knew. She hoped he would put her out of her misery, once and for all. But instead he left her alive for her to suffer alone. There was no point to her staying in the Commonwealth now, no real reason she needed to continue her quest. It was all over.

She turned on her side, curling into a ball. The tears came harder. "I'm so sorry…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be more chronological from here on out, simply because I've reached a point in the story where that makes more sense. 
> 
> Also the chapters are going to be pretty angsty for a while so strap in.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	14. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee returns to the Home Plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning: this chapter deals with themes such as depression and the desire to engage in self-harm.

"Has she always been so quiet?"

"No, just since she woke up…"

Renee pretended she couldn't hear them. Almost two weeks after the battle, she was finally cleared to go home. Not wanting to risk her getting killed, Preston insisted that a small squad escort both her and Piper to Diamond City before continuing to Sanctuary. They were almost to the old baseball stadium now. Travelling had been slow thanks to Renee, a fact she was acutely aware of.

Piper jogged to catch up with her. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about when we get home. Do you want to stay with me for a while? I know the doctor said you were doing better, but you still need to rest and, I don't know, I figured I could help out."

"You don't need to worry about me." Renee glanced at her. "You have Natalie and the paper. I'd only get in the way."

"Blue, you wouldn't get in the way! You're my best friend, I want to help."

"I'll stay at the Home Plate. I don't mind." She sighed.

"Blue…"

Renee ignored her. She kept trudging along, eyes on the dusty ground.

* * *

That was a week ago.

Renee laid on the couch in Piper's apartment, half-reading a book she bought off a caravan while the reporter worked on the next issue of _Publick Occurrences_. The radio played some old song softly, one she—amazingly—didn't recognize. She laid the book on her stomach spine-up. "Piper," she said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Piper kept working the printing press.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Blue!" The reporter stopped the press and leaned against it, swiping a hand across her brow. Ink stained the old apron she wore. "What is it?"

Renee took a deep breath. "Am I… Am I still a mother without a son?"

Piper walked to the couch and stood over her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have a son anymore. So I'm wondering if I can still call myself a mother." Renee put the book on the ground and turned on her side, away from her companion. "Never mind. Ignore me."

"Blue, where is this coming from?" Piper sat on the coffee table and reached out to touch Renee's shoulder. The Vault-Dweller flinched away. "You haven't been yourself lately…"

Renee sighed, curling in on herself as well as she could. "It's nothing."

"You know you can always talk to me, right? I'm here for you."

She turned her head slightly. "…I know."

The door to the apartment opened and Nat strode in, dropping her bag in the kitchen. "Piper! You'll never guess what we did today!" She blinked at Renee on the couch. "Oh, hey Vaultie. Are you staying for dinner again?"

Piper stood and went back to working the printing press. "So tell me what you did."

The sisters' conversation faded into the background as Renee laid on the worn cushions, her eyes closed. She didn't want to stay for dinner as she had all week. She wanted to go back to the Home Plate and be alone; but Piper wouldn't let her. Something about how it wasn't healthy to be alone all the time or some nonsense. Whatever. If Piper insisted on acting like her mother, then so be it.

_But I can't just rely on Piper all the time… She has her hands full with Natalie and the paper. I'm just bothering her. Taking up all her time. And food. Shit, I'm just a waste…_ Renee pushed herself up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Feeling better?" Piper turned in time to see her.

"I'm going home." Renee stood on shaky legs and shuffled to the door. "Sorry."

"But Vaultie, we were gonna start dinner soon!" Nat ran up to her and almost made to grab her hand.

Renee opened the door. "I'm not hungry." She stepped outside without another word.

She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets as she made her way to her apartment. The other citizens of Diamond City faded into the background as she walked. Since waking up at the Castle, she noticed things didn't seem so vibrant as they once were. It was almost as if someone turned down all the color in the world and the only thing left to her was grey.

Upon reaching her apartment, she decided to go to bed. She wasn't hungry; it hadn't been a lie. Sure, Piper would insist she eat, but making food was just…too much of a hassle. Renee kicked off her boots, hung up her jacket, and went upstairs. She flopped on the mattress in the dark, curling around a pillow.

_Good night, world. Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow._

* * *

The next day Piper found her once again, though this time they stayed at the Home Plate. Renee tried to busy herself by repairing her guns while Piper flipped through her notes. She managed to block out most of Piper's mumbling, but was startled by the reporter's sudden outburst. "Damn it!" Renee hissed, clutching her hand. She managed to slice her palm open on an interior piece of her rifle while reassembling it.

Renee stared at her hand as blood bubbled up from the cut. Strangely, the pain didn't bother her in the way she expected. For a moment, she could forget about Shaun, about Nate, about the Commonwealth. All that mattered was the physical pain.

And the _color_. Oh, it was deep, deep scarlet. In a sea of grey and white, her blood was a veritable splash of life itself.

"Jesus, Blue!" Piper broke into her reverie by gripping her hand. "Come on, let's get that cleaned up…"

Renee didn't pay much attention to the fussing Piper insisted on doing. She instead watched the blood, _her blood_ , swirl around the kitchen sink before falling down the drain. It saddened her, like saying good-bye to an old friend.

Piper jabbed a Stimpak into her hand. "There, good as new!" She grinned.

"Oh. Yeah, um… Thanks." Renee flexed her hand a few times. "Good as new."

But if she had her way, it wouldn't be for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	15. Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Shaun reflects on his mother.

Shaun stared at the photograph she insisted they take. To appease her, he framed it and kept it on his desk. It was easy to see the similarities when they stood side by side; she was his mother, no question.

X6-88's initial report didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted. He thought he would feel vindicated, relieved. Instead he felt a sense of regret. Was killing her really the answer? Would it benefit the Institute?

More importantly, what kind of son has his own mother killed?

Shaun opened one of his desk drawers and flicked to a folder simply marked 'M'. He reached in, his fingers closing around a holotape. Once he became of age, he was given it. At first, he never cared much; but suddenly this holotape held a bit more weight. Now he had a face to put with the information.

He loaded it into his terminal. The screen flickered as it read the tape, finally granting him a spread of letters and numbers. His old eyes—"You have your father's eyes, Shaun," she'd said, almost in tears—scanned the lines.

**Name: Renee Elizabeth Wilburs-Jones**

**Geographic Location: Sanctuary Hills, Massachusetts**

**Spouse: Nathaniel Mark Jones (deceased)**

**Age: 25**

(Technically she was 235 by the time she finally arrived, he noted, writing it down on a pad of paper nearby.)

**DOB: April 23, 2052**

**Education: Gen. High School Diploma (North Justice HS), Pre-Law (Boston University)**

**Occupation: Paralegal (temp. retired)**

(Taking care of a child was considered temporary retirement? Ridiculous. He scribbled on the pad more.)

**Hair Color: Red/Auburn**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Height: 5 ft. 5 in. (1.65 m.)**

**Weight: ~170 lbs. (77.1 kg.)**

(Well that had certainly changed by the time they met. Though, he supposed, running around the surface was bound to keep a person trim and strong.)

The rest of her file gave him no new information. Nothing mentioned her stubbornness, her loyalty to the Commonwealth. He never received a warning that his mother always wanted to do the "right" thing, even if the "right" thing wasn't the right thing at all. No one told him his mother was a complete idiot.

Shaun slumped down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. She wasn't an idiot. She was…surprisingly intelligent. Her first night in the Institute, after she'd showered and put on clean clothes of course, he wasn't about to converse with some dusty hooligan off the streets, they talked until late into the night. Far later than he'd ever wanted to, but she was just so damn charming. "That's how I got your father to marry me," she joked upon his comment. "It took much more than a pretty face back then!"

He picked up the photo. She was pretty, though. Dark freckles peppered her cheeks and nose, fading as they edged toward her hairline. Even the scar through her left eyebrow made her look pretty, dangerous almost. It was no wonder his father fell in love with her.

A strange feeling welled in his chest. Shaun placed the frame on his desk and gazed down at himself, bringing a hand up over his heart. He wasn't experiencing a stroke or cardiovascular trauma, thank goodness. But what… Ah. He smirked, chuckling. It was pride. He felt…proud of his mother.

He glanced back at the screen. A new section had been added to the end of her information. Shaun remembered handing off the holotape to Dr. Ayo for him to edit and realized he hadn't taken the time to read it until now.

**2287: Renee Jones ("Jones") became a threat to the Institute's continuing survival. Per the Director's request, a Courser (designation X6-88) eliminated her during a conflict at "The Castle". Jones was confirmed dead by the Courser. The corpse was unable to be retrieved due to the dangerous nature of the surface.**

Shaun flicked off the terminal. Dead. She was…dead.

_"You seem quite pleased to be here, Mother."_

_"I've dreamed of finding you for so long, Shaun. I feel like I've been through hell and back to get here. Even if it's not quite what I imagined, I'm still so happy to see you. And please, you can just…call me Mom, if you want."_

_"_ _I'm…happy to finally see you too, Mom."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	16. Sweet Agonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH more time passes. Renee becomes reclusive, and Piper starts to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also deals with self-harm and suicidal thoughts/tendancies. Just a warning.

Even after two hundred years, Renee found Abraxo still took blood out of clothing like no other. She scrubbed at the shirt in the sink, narrowing her eyes as the water turned pink. Her arms twinged with pain as she moved; she ignored it, focusing solely on her task. She felt a tickling sensation and saw a trickle of blood running down her bicep. "Ugh, shit…"

She dropped the shirt and slapped her hand over the cut. The soap soaked into her skin and stung the wound, and she winced. "This was a horrible idea," she muttered, heading to her workshop where she kept her medical supplies. The cut wasn't anything a Stim couldn't fix, to be sure. But she hated using them.

One Stimpak later, she watched the cut close up and leave nothing but a faint line in its place. She wiped her bloody hand on her jeans and ran a finger over the scar. It wasn't bad; she had others. She was more concerned that now she'd have to be more careful. Usually the cuts didn't bleed so much. Her eyes narrowed. _Must've gone too deep last night._

She shook herself and went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning her shirt. As she eased into a rhythm, she thought back to the night before, when she stayed up far too late drinking and running the edge of a knife along her upper arms. The memories hurt. But drinking took away the pain, and when the pain was too great for a few beers, her knife did the job. A few slices into the first layer or two of flesh. Just enough to hurt, draw a few drops of blood. Then she'd collapse on the couch and wake up to jab a Stimpak in her arms and go about the day.

Renee followed the regime for a few weeks now. So far, no one had caught on to the habit. Piper tended to leave her alone these days, especially after she made it explicitly clear she didn't need a babysitter. _"I'm a grown woman, damn it. I can take care of myself!"_ She'd yelled, slamming the door to the newspaper office as she stormed off. It probably wasn't the best way to deal with things, but she didn't care.

"There." She pulled the stopper from the bottom of the sink and rinsed off her shirt. It was clean, at least. She threw it over a kitchen chair to dry.

"Vaultie?"

Renee turned. She hadn't even heard the door. "Natalie, what are you doing here?" She asked, walking toward the workshop. Sure enough, the younger Wright sister stood in the doorway.

Nat looked down at the ground. "I… I wanted to make sure you weren't…"

"Wasn't what?" Renee crossed her arms. "Did Piper put you up to this?"

"No, she didn't!" The girl shook her head. She took a deep breath and looked up. "I haven't seen you in a while and I got, you know… Worried." She averted her gaze and began fiddling with a button on her coat.

Renee smiled slightly. "You've got nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine."

"Piper said you were sick."

"Sick?" This surprised her. As far as she knew she hadn't been sick in over two hundred years. Which was rather impressive.

Nat nodded. "I asked her why you weren't coming around anymore and she said you were sick. She said you needed to heal from fighting at the Castle. But I thought Dr. Sun said you were okay, so I'm not really sure what's going on. So I came to find out for myself."

"Ah. I see. Well, as you can see, I'm just fine. Nothing to worry about." Renee smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Uh…" Nat ducked her head.

"I'll take that as a resounding yes. Come on, let's go." Renee grabbed her jacket off the hook by the door and shoved her boots on. "I won't tell Piper."

She walked with Nat over to the schoolhouse, waving goodbye as the teenager dashed inside. Renee turned to walk back to her apartment when a little boy dashed by, nearly crashing into her. She stumbled back to keep from knocking him over and shot him a glare. "Hm?"

He ran to a woman, who's arms were wide open. "Mama!" He cried, leaping into her embrace.

"There you are!" The woman held him close. "I was wondering where you went. Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Mama." He snuggled against her.

The woman sighed, smiling. "It's important that you stay close to me, okay? I don't want you to get lost. Now let's go help Daddy, okay?"

They turned and walked away.

Renee felt her heart pound in her chest. All at once images of an infant Shaun flashed through her mind, followed by Nate and the blast, and the Vault, and Kellogg, and the blast, waking up, guns so many guns the Institute Father old Shaun—

She gripped her head. Things were moving too fast. Air. She needed to breathe. No. She needed the knife, the booze. She needed to escape. She needed to feel anything but _this_.

Renee stumbled back to her apartment, shutting the door behind her with a faint click. Her feet dragged her to the kitchen where she kept her alcohol. Once her arms were full of vodka, moonshine, and anything else she could get her hands on, she headed upstairs to paradise. As soon as her head cleared the wooden floor, she could see the knife on her shelving unit. It glinted in the dim light.

* * *

" _Blue!_ "

Renee stirred. Her head pounded.

" _Blue, I'm coming in!_ "

The front door burst open. She heard it slam against the wall before it shut again.

"Blue, where are you?"

_Go away, please…_

"Renee!"

She curled tighter into a ball. She was in no mood to entertain. She felt…no mood at all. Her eyes flicked over the opposite wall. How many days had it been since she last felt something?

Piper's footsteps were heavy as they scaled the steps. Renee rolled over, glaring at the reporter with the eye not smashed into the bed. "What do you want?"

"How long have you been up here…?" Piper kicked at an empty Cram can. It clacked against several others littering the ground.

Renee forced herself up. "Dunno. Days." She ran a hand through her hair, her fingers catching on the knots in the long auburn strands. "If you're here to yell at me, just get the hell out. It's a waste. I'm…a waste."

"Blue, what's gotten into you? I haven't seen you in weeks, your apartment is a mess, you look horrible—" Piper stopped and Renee watched her reach for the knife. "What is this?"

"A knife."

"Is this…blood?" Piper put it down. "Why do you have a knife in your…"

Renee looked away as the reporter sat on the bed. She flinched when she felt Piper's hand wrap around her arm. "You've been…" Piper sucked in a breath. "You've been cutting yourself?"

"It's none of your business." Renee wrenched her arm free. "Go away."

Piper furrowed her brows. "No. Something's wrong and I'm not leaving you alone. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"But I can try—"

"You don't get it, do you?" Renee swallowed hard and glared at the younger woman. "This isn't my home. This isn't the Boston I know. I don't _belong_ here. And the only reason I stuck around was to find Shaun, and for _what_?" Her voice rose with her anger. "For me to find out he's an old man and then to lose him all over again."

Piper shrank back. "I know you're upset—"

"No you don't!" She zoned in on the pistol Piper kept holstered at her hip. "I don't belong here. I never have and I never will. There's nothing for me now. I should've killed myself when I had the chance."

"Renee!" Piper shrieked as Renee tackled her off the bed. She grunted as her head slammed against the wood floor. "Renee, stop!"

Renee flicked the safety off Piper's gun and cocked the hammer. "It should've been me." She held the barrel to her temple, right where her husband had been shot decades ago.

The muzzle flashed in the darkness as it went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	17. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Piper's stubbornness pays off.

Piper shook as she held Renee down on the bed. The pistol clattered to the ground, smoking. A fresh bullet hole pierced the wall just behind where Renee had been sitting moments before.

"Just let me die!" Renee struggled weakly. Tears gathered in her eyes. "Please, there's nothing left for me…"

"I know you're hurting, Renee. I get it. I understand. But killing yourself isn't the answer!" Piper's chest heaved. "People need you. The Minutemen need you, the Commonwealth needs you!" She sat back on her heels. "I… I need you. You're my best friend. Damn it, you're my only friend!"

Renee turned on her side. "Get out of here. Leave me alone."

"No." Piper sat cross-legged on the bed. "I'm not going to let you pull another stunt like that."

"I said get out."

"I don't care! I'm staying whether you like it or not!"

Renee was silent. She felt hot tears leak from her eyes and soak into the blankets. The sheets rustled as Piper moved to lean against the shelving unit headboard. "Did you even think about how I would feel if you died?"

The Vault-Dweller leaned into the bed. She said nothing.

"I'd be lost without you, Renee. And Nat… Nat thinks of you like a sister too, you know. She likes you a lot, even if she won't admit it. So you can't just kill yourself. Because we need you here." The bedsprings squeaked and she heard Piper shift again. "I wish you would have told me you were feeling like this. I don't… I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone. Because you're not. You've got me, and Nat, and Nick and Ellie… Lots of folks. Codsworth would never forgive you. He waited two hundred years for you to come back."

Piper kept talking, but Renee stopped listening. She gripped the blankets closer to her chest to quell the uneasy throb she felt. Piper was right. There were far too many people depending on her for her to just…off herself. The Minutemen would be without a General yet again. Nat would lose a sister, essentially. And Piper would lose the only real friend she'd ever had.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as more tears leaked out to stain the sheets. God, she hadn't even thought of Piper in the midst of everything. Usually Piper was the first—and admittedly only—thing on her mind. She constantly worried about the reporter during shootouts and especially so if Piper managed to get herself hurt.

Renee knew she'd been thinking of Piper as much more than a friend lately. At first she thought it was a sisterly bond, and then she even entertained the notion she felt like a mother to the younger woman. After all, it'd been mere months before the bombs that she gave birth to Shaun, so surely she was still raging with motherly hormones. But she realized the truth while patching up the reporter following a firefight one afternoon.

Piper had been a bit squirrely under her hands, so Renee gripped her arm tightly to keep her steady. "Don't move so much," She'd chided, one reddish-brown eyebrow raised. Her fingers trailed down the reporter's pale forearm, and in that moment, she forgot to inspect the wound. Her mind was overtaken with images of shoving Piper against the brick wall they huddled behind, lips touching, hands exploring—

"Well?" Piper brought her back to the present.

Renee couldn't explain her blush that day, nor could she explain why she was much gentler with the reporter and had been ever since. She didn't want to think about her feelings. They weren't natural, weren't right. None of it was right.

She'd told herself the same thing in college right before practically shoving her tongue down another girl's throat.

Piper's voice trailed off and Renee could no longer hear the reporter's rambling in the darkness. She didn't want this to happen again. Her parents didn't raise her like that. They didn't raise her to be…to be gay, of all things. Heaven forbid. If they'd had a grave they would be rolling in it.

With that thought bouncing around her mind, she closed her eyes and fell asleep again, trying to suppress the warmth she felt for Piper.

* * *

She didn't know how much time passed when she woke up again. "Piper?" She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes.

Piper didn't answer. She turned to see the reporter slumped against the shelf, hat over her eyes, obviously asleep. Renee smiled and slid off the bed as quietly as she could.

Her foot bumped against the 10mm pistol still on the ground. She bent to pick it up and watched it flash in the dim light. The memory flashed through her mind and she shook her head, placing the pistol on the bed next to her. Piper would find it when she woke up.

For the first time in a long while, Renee felt hungry. She stood up, stretched, and made her way to the kitchen to make something. On her way down she flicked on a light and noticed the clock above the sink read nearly 11. Whether that was morning or night, she didn't know; the Home Plate didn't have any windows, much to her annoyance.

Renee began preparing a sort of makeshift breakfast of sautéed strips of Radstag with a side of Mirelurk eggs. It wasn't the world's best meal, but it was better than nothing. As she began cutting up the Radstag steak she felt someone's hand wrap around her wrist. She whirled, brandishing the knife.

"Renee, we just talked about this!" Piper stood there, looking quite angry. She held Renee's arm tightly. "Jesus Christ, I can't leave you alone at all!"

"I'm making breakfast." Renee blinked slowly.

"You're…oh." Piper released her arm. "I thought you were…"

"It's okay. I really fucked up this time." Renee laid the knife safely on the counter. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Piper. I wasn't…thinking."

"You're hurting. It's understandable." Piper smiled, albeit weakly. "I just… Next time, tell me, okay? There's no reason you need to get that bad. I'm here for you. We can get through anything together."

"Yeah. Yeah, we can." Renee nodded.

To her surprise, Piper suddenly threw her arms around her. "Don't scare me like that again." Her voice was muffled where she buried her face in Renee's hair.

Renee felt her face heat up and she knew she was red from her hair to her collar. Her stomach flipped and her heart thumped faster. _Oh god… This woman is going to be the death of me…_ She reached up her arms to return the embrace.

"I won't. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	18. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee finally acknowledges a part of her pre-war self she forced to hide.

In the days following Renee's _incident_ with Piper's pistol, she made the effort to show up at the newspaper office more, even going so far to help Nat with her homework while Piper was busy. All in all, things seemed to return to normal. Not, of course, that that stopped Piper from keeping a close eye on Renee—to ensure she wasn't still hurting herself, naturally.

Renee managed to shove the depressing thoughts from her head little by little with each day. She found that by distracting herself visiting the Wright sisters or even just spending time around Diamond City, she was able to focus less on Shaun and Nate, and more on the here and now. The Boston she knew was gone; but there wasn't anything wrong with enjoying this Boston. If nothing else, she owed Piper that much.

And so it was that one day Piper finally propositioned her for an adventure. "Oh really?" Renee leaned against the doorframe leading to the Home Plate, one eyebrow quirked. "An adventure. Because we haven't had enough of those."

"Oh come on, Blue! We used to go on adventures all the time, before, you know." Piper gestured vaguely. "I think it would really help you out. I mean, look at yourself. You haven't shot a raider in months!" She crossed her arms and smirked. "You're getting rusty. I bet you can't even hit a raider anymore."

"I'll get my rifle." Renee rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Come on in. I assume you've told Nat?" She went down into her workshop for her traveling gear.

"Yep! Told her we'd be gone for a few days. We need to get you back in shape, Blue! You've been hanging around here too long." Piper came halfway down the stairs to the workshop and plopped down on a step.

Renee snorted as she threw her messenger bag over her shoulder. "In case you forgot, _I_ have been recovering from a rather severe injury." She grabbed her rifle next, making sure it was loaded before tossing it across her shoulders the other way.

"You've been fine for like two months."

"Details, details." She pulled on her gloves and placed a hand on her hip. "Ready?"

"Always am, Blue." Piper grinned and stood up. "Let's go show the Commonwealth what we're made of."

For the first time in too long, Renee felt a surge of anticipation. She returned the smile and followed her companion out into Diamond City. A feeling of contentment settled in her chest as they walked along, waving good-bye to Danny at the gate when they passed. Had she really missed traveling this much? She stepped closer to the reporter. It made sense, after all. It was the only time she could be close to Piper…alone.

* * *

"Piper, get down!"

She dove to the side as Renee fired a series of three shots from her rifle. It hit the Deathclaw square in the chest, though the beast just roared in response. "What the hell are these things made of?" She shouted.

"Hatred! Lots and lots of hatred!" Piper slammed another clip into her pistol. She shot wildly, not caring where she hit the Deathclaw.

It all happened so quickly. Neither of them expected to see a Deathclaw this close to the ruins, much less _in_ the ruins. Unfortunately, they didn't get a chance to think on it before it attacked. And it was not very happy about being found.

The Deathclaw roared again and swiped at Renee. She cried out, sprawling backwards. Her rifle clattered to the ground a few feet away.

"Blue!" Piper gritted her teeth. She gripped the pistol harder. "If we're gonna dance, let's dance!"

She aimed for its eyes. Shot. Missed. Aimed again. Missed. Aimed for the neck, the stomach, anything. Missed, missed. "Gotcha!" She winced as it howled in pain. "Damn…"

The sound of a gun going off caught her attention and she whirled around. "Blue, you're okay!" She smiled. Except for a few cuts, Renee seemed to be just fine.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Renee cocked the rifle and aimed again. Her eyes widened. "Behind you!"

The Deathclaw reached out and swatted at Piper. She gasped, holding her chest where its claws cut into her flesh. "B-Blue—" She didn't get a chance to finish as it hit her again, sending her tumbling along the dusty ground.

Renee aimed again, carefully, holding her breath. "Die, _you son of a bitch_." Her finger tugged back on the trigger.

The bullet shot out of the muzzle and tore through the air. It sliced into the Deathclaw's eye, through the brain, through the skull, and almost made it out again. The Deathclaw screeched and fell to the ground with a thump, spasming in its last few breaths. Dust swirled up from the earth as it chuffed one final snort from its nose.

"Piper!" Renee threw the rifle across her shoulders. "Piper, oh my god…" She knelt next to the reporter.

"Blue…" Piper coughed, flecks of blood splattering her lips. She pressed her hand uselessly to her wound. "S-so much blood…"

Renee shucked off her jacket and held it against Piper's chest. "Listen to me. I need you to stay with me, understand? Look at me, Piper. Look at me!" She gripped the woman's chin. "Don't you dare leave me. You have to stay awake, got it?"

Piper's eyes were dull with pain. But she nodded, ever so slightly.

"You're going to be fine. You'll be all right. We'll get some Stims into you and then I'll take you to a doctor and you'll be fine." Renee rummaged in her bag for some Stimpaks. She began injecting them near the wound. "Just breathe. Breathe." She tried to ignore the fact her instructions were more for herself and less for the reporter.

Piper coughed again. "It… It doesn't hurt anymore… Is that b-bad?"

"Stay with me, damn it!" The Vault-Dweller reached for the last of her Stimpaks. She stabbed it right over Piper's heart, palm pushing on the syringe to get it into her system. "Come on!"

"Take care…of Nat…" Piper's hazel eyes flickered shut.

Renee immediately felt over her wrist for a pulse. It was present, though slow and faint. "Damn it, Piper, don't do this to me!" She shook the reporter's shoulders. "Piper! Wake up!"

Piper remained still. Renee felt the sting of tears at her eyes. "Fucking _damn it_! You can't do this to me! Not after everything we've been through!" She pressed the jacket harder against her companion with one hand and pressed her other hand to Piper's neck. Blood still pumped through her veins. But barely.

She slung her bag on her back and eased one arm under Piper's knees and the other around her back. "You'll be fine. You'll be fine…" With a sharp inhale she stood, adjusting the reporter in her arms as needed. "Just hold on."

 _Diamond City. Doctor._ Renee swallowed hard. _Natalie. Oh god, Natalie…_

She took off in a run.

* * *

The guards noticed them first. One ran up to question their approach, but he staggered back with a gasp. "G-get the doctor!" He shouted, turning to his fellow guards.

Renee trudged on. By the time she made it into Diamond City proper, Dr. Sun was waiting for her with a stretcher and two of his assistants. "What happened?" He asked, all business as usual.

"We were fighting a Deathclaw, and it… It got her." She laid the reporter down on the transport as gently as she could. "We were just trying to come home, and she…"

But unfortunately it was Nat who found them next.

The teen dashed out of the _Publick Occurrences_ office, drawn by the noise. She grinned at first but it swiftly disappeared as she laid eyes on her sister. "Piper!" She dashed toward her.

Renee grabbed her arm and stopped her, pulling her close. Dr. Sun ordered his assistants to take the reporter over to the Mega Surgery Center. As they lifted the stretcher, Piper's hat fell off, landing upside-down on the boardwalk.

"What happened to her?" Nat trembled against her.

"I'm so sorry." Renee wrapped her arms around the girl. "I t-tried to protect her and I just—I just _couldn't_. I'm sorry, Natalie. I'm so sorry!" She choked back a sob.

"But she'll be fine, right? Like always." Nat pulled away, brown eyes brimming with tears.

Renee gripped her shoulders. "I don't know. There was…a lot of blood."

"You promised me you'd keep her safe! You promised me, Vaultie!" Nat staggered back, streaks of tears now streaming down her face. "My sister could _die_ and it's all your fault!"

"I know that! Natalie, please—"

The teenager ran off into the city, most likely to the Valentine Detective Agency, as it was where she tended to go when Piper was out of town. Renee walked over to the forgotten press cap and picked it up, holding it close to her chest. "I'm sorry…" She whimpered.

The Vault-Dweller managed to stumble over to a nearby bench. The wood creaked as she collapsed on it, but she cared little. Her vision blurred with tears as she gazed down at the press cap. _Why…did it have to be you…_

"Renee!"

Her head snapped up to see Ellie jogging toward her. The secretary took a moment to catch her breath. "Renee, one of the guards told us what happened. Are you all right?" She sat on the bench next to Renee.

"Does it matter? I'm not the one on her death bed." Renee clenched her jaw and spared a glance toward the Mega Surgery Center.

Ellie's expression softened. "Dr. Sun is doing everything he can, I know it. But are _you_ okay?"

"I…" Renee looked down at the crumpled press cap held tightly in her hand. "I don't know. I feel so…"

Ellie pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay. We're all worried."

"Where's Natalie?" Renee laid her chin on the woman's shoulder.

"She's with Nick. He's trying to calm her down." Ellie pulled away. "As for you, I suggest getting some rest. We'll let you know if something happens with Piper."

Renee nodded. "Right… Thanks, Ellie. I appreciate it." She took a deep breath. "I'll be at the Home Plate if you—when you need me." She offered the secretary a weak smile and stood up to head to her apartment.

Piper's hat felt soft, worn, comfortable. Renee resisted the urge to put it on as she had so many times when she teased the reporter.

_"Oh-ho, look at me, I'm Piper and I think McDonough's responsible for everything bad in the world!"_

_"Come on, Blue, give it back! I'll take your sunglasses!"_

_"Hey—"_

_"I'm Renee Jones, I'm a living popsicle!"_

Renee stepped inside her humble home, not bothering to take off her jacket or boots at the door. The radio on a nearby tool chest softly broadcasted music from Travis's news station. She went to flick it off.

_"Can we…listen to the radio?"_

_"I mean, I guess."_

_"When Nat was little, she always wanted to fall asleep to the radio… I guess I just got used to it too. Lucky you can pick up stations on that thing, huh?"_

All was quiet. Only the muffled din from the outside world remained, and Renee trudged up the stairs to where she made her bedroom; a small bedroom, with only a bed and a dresser. As she sat on the mattress to remove her boots, she looked over at the picture frame on the shelving unit she used as a headboard.

_"Wow, Blue! An actual, honest-to-goodness working camera! Do you have any idea how hard these are to find?"_

_"Don't you have one?"_

_"I-I mean, yeah, but that one cost me over two hundred caps! Come on, we_ have _to take a picture!"_

_"Of what, exactly?"_

_"Us. Smile!"_

She picked up the frame and ran her fingers over the glass. Piper had grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. Both women smiled widely in the sun. They stood in front of the Cabot House, where Renee had been gifted the camera in return for helping Jack and his family.

The frame clinked against the wood as she put it down again. She fell back against the bed, holding Piper's hat close. Though her body screamed for sleep, every time she closed her eyes she only saw the Deathclaw ripping through her friend's—

_Friend._

No. Piper was…more than that. Piper had turned into something much more than just a friend, as much as Renee tried to convince herself otherwise.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck, I'm actually in love with her…" As she wiped her hand across her face, she felt the gold ring on her finger. Her wedding band. A symbol of the eternal love she promised to Nate over two hundred years ago.

Renee slid it off and placed it next to the picture frame. Nate was dead; but she could still have a chance with Piper. He would understand, she was sure. He would want her to be happy. And a part of her still loved him—would always love him—but she was not the same person she was when they married. That woman died in Vault 111. Nate would understand her feelings. He wasn't the same person she married by the time he was discharged from the military. He would understand. He would.

* * *

Sometime in the night someone slid a note under her door, letting her know Piper had pulled through whatever procedure Dr. Sun performed and was recovering at home. Renee wasted no time in heading over to the office, press cap in hand. She let herself in to see Ellie, Nick, and Nat in the living room.

An uncomfortable silence settled on the apartment. She swallowed hard and approached the group. "Thanks for the letter."

Nick nodded. "Sure thing." He lit a cigarette, even if everyone present knew he didn't really need them. But it was a calming, _normal_ gesture that made everyone feel a little more at ease.

"How…is she?" Renee glanced at the staircase leading to Piper's loft.

"She's asleep. Dr. Sun's keeping her unconscious for a while until she heals up a bit." Ellie offered a smile. "He said that if you hadn't used all those Stimpaks, she would've been a goner for sure."

Nat huffed and crossed her arms. "She wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you in the first place…"

Ellie winced. "Nat, we talked about this."

"Ellie, it's all right." Renee knelt down in front of Nat so she looked up at the teenager. "I don't think I can ever make up for this. But I'm gonna try. Remember what I told you? I love her too." A shiver ran down her spine. She loved Piper in a vastly different way than her sister. "And hey. Piper's tough. She'll be fine."

Nat said nothing, only turned away from her.

Renee pushed herself up. "Can I see her?"

Nick nodded again and moved out of her way. "Yeah. She's asleep, so don't go making a ton of noise."

She gripped the cap tighter and walked up the familiar steps. She half-expected to find Piper seated at her terminal, a Nuka-Cola in one hand and a cigarette in the other. _"Hey Blue!"_ She'd say, grinning.

But no such sight greeted Renee. Instead, she saw the reporter lying in her bed, pale and lifeless. Renee collapsed in the chair next to the bed. She reached out to grip Piper's hand, entwining their fingers. "I'm…sorry. I should've… I should've been paying more attention. I should've shot quicker. I should've…" Her voice cracked.

"Don't leave me, _please_." She drew in a shuddering breath and noticed a few dark splotches on the blanket from her tears. "You're all I have left. You can't do this to me, damn it. Not after everything we've done. I promised you I wouldn't—I wouldn't do anything stupid like _that_ again and you just…"

Renee gripped Piper's hand in both of her own. The press cap fell to the floor, forgotten. "I'm sorry, Piper. I'm so sorry…" She inhaled a shaky breath, raising her head just enough to gaze at the reporter's deceptively peaceful face.

" _I love you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/comments are appreciated.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	19. Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee recounts more than one tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this fic. I apologize this chapter took so long to get out as I've been working on my other fic, That Wicked Feeling. While this chapter is short, I hope you'll all find it enjoyable.
> 
> Thank you.

For a week Renee didn't leave Piper's side. She even preferred to sleep in the chair next to the reporter's bed, even though Nat offered her the living room couch plenty of times. To pass the time, she read from old issues of the _Publick_ or told stories from before the war. The only time she left the room was when Dr. Sun came to administer medications. Renee refused to be present for those; it was only a reminder that Piper lay near-death because of _her_.

"…So naturally I took the bag because he was my _dad_ , I trusted him, you know?" Renee leaned back in the chair, feet propped up on the bed. She stared at the ceiling. "Not five minutes later he tells me that I was holding the boar's _ballsack_. What the hell kind of father gives his nineteen-year-old daughter the ballsack of a dead boar?" She sighed. "Mom really chewed him out for that one. Seeing the boar's head was cool, though, I suppose. I wonder if boars survived anywhere. I could really go for a ham sandwich."

Piper chuckled.

Piper… _chuckled_.

Renee whipped her head around to stare at the reporter. "You…"

"Hey Blue." Her voice was soft and weak, her hazel eyes unfocused, but they were open. And she was awake.

"Oh my god." Renee knelt next to the bed. She reached out to brush away an errant lock of hair. "You're finally… You've been asleep for a _week_."

Piper blinked. "I…have?" She tried to get up, gasping as the motion tugged at her injuries.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Just lie still." Renee reached for her hand, as she had for the week. "You broke some ribs. And you don't want to rip your stitches open, do you?"

The reporter winced as she shifted. "What h-happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I… We were fighting a Deathclaw and I…" Her eyes widened. "It attacked me. There was blood everywhere…"

Renee averted her gaze. "Yeah. I carried you back here. Dr. Sun said you're lucky to be alive." She sighed. "You're gonna have a hell of a scar…"

To her surprise, Piper gave her hand a weak squeeze. "Thanks, Blue. You saved my life."

"If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be like this." Renee hung her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Piper didn't respond. She shifted again, inhaling sharply. "I think I had a dream while I was out."

"Really? What about?"

She chuckled again. "I dreamed you told me you loved me." She turned her head to gaze up at Renee. "But that doesn't make any sense."

Renee felt her face flush.

"Does it?"

"Piper, I…" The redhead took a deep breath. "It wasn't a dream." She swallowed hard and her heart pounded in her chest. _I wasn't this nervous when I told Nate I loved him. What is it about her that makes me feel like this?_

Piper blinked rapidly. "It wasn't? Then you…" She squeaked and clamped her mouth shut.

"I love you. I can't hide it anymore. I don't want to." Renee let go of her hand. "I didn't want to accept it at first, but it's true. I've fallen in love with you, Piper Wright. And I'm sorry it took you nearly dying to realize it." She looked away. "I understand if you don't want to travel with me anymore. I wouldn't blame you."

"Look at me."

She did not.

"Renee, please."

She felt Piper reach up her hand to gently cup her cheek. The woman directed her head to gaze down at the bed. Renee felt tears pool in her eyes as shame coiled in her stomach. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Piper ran her thumb over Renee's cheekbone. "Are you sure you're ready for something like that?"

She bit her lip. "Nate would understand."

"That's not…quite what I meant. I meant…me. Are you sure you want someone like me?"

Renee's mind flashed back to when Nate first told her he loved her. They were walking around a park near their university's campus. It was autumn. Most of the leaves were still turning colors and a light breeze made it just chilly enough for a jacket.

_"I love you, Renee."_

_"R-really? You love me? But I'm… I'm so boring. All I do is study and talk about court cases and…"_

_"Of course I love you. You're so much more than that."_

_"But…"_

And he kissed her.

"Renee?" Piper lightly drummed her fingers against the woman's skin. "You still with me?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Renee laid her hand over hers and leaned down. For a moment, she gazed into the hazel eyes she so dearly loved; then, without another thought, she pressed her lips to Piper's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Like what you read? Support me here!](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	20. Renee Elizabeth Wilburs-Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee tells Pre-War stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been busy working on my other fics. ('That Wicked Feeling' and its sequel, 'Radio Silence')

Piper and Renee didn't have time to really discuss the implications of the kiss before Nat thundered up the steps. She practically pounced on her older sister in joy and began to blubber about worrying Piper was going to die. "It's gonna take more than that to kill me!" The reporter joked, wincing from her injuries.

With the elder Wright awake, Dr. Sun concluded her recovery would at least be slightly more enjoyable in the company of her sister and apparently now-girlfriend. Still, it would quite a long time before Piper was ready for any field work. She didn't take too lightly to the forced vacation.

Only a few days after Piper woke up, the small family sat in the upstairs loft to eat lunch together. Nat sat pressed against the wall on the corner of her sister's bed, eating some Fancy Lads ("You can't just eat sweets, Nat!" Piper'd chided, to which Nat smirked and said, "I'd like to see you try to stop me." This earned the teenager a stern look from Renee.) while Renee sat in Piper's desk chair beside the bed, feet propped up on the mattress. Piper managed to prop herself up enough to eat but not so much to pull at her wounds.

"Blue, where's your wedding ring?" Piper asked between bites of noodles.

Renee glanced down at her naked left hand. "I took it off."

"Clearly." The reporter gave an annoyed smile. "But why?"

"Hey, leave her alone, her husband's dead." Nat shoved a whole snack cake in her mouth at once.

Piper gasped. "Nat!"

"It's fine, she's right after all." Renee sighed. "No, I took it off because, well, you know."

"O-oh."

Nat was too busy eating to catch on to the implication. She licked her fingertips of powdered sugar. "Vaultie, you don't talk about your husband that much."

"You've never asked." Renee put her own noodle bowl to the side. "What do you want to know?"

"How'd you two meet?"

Renee smiled, her gaze drifting off to empty space. "Now  _that_ …is a bit of a funny story."

* * *

_Boston University, 2073_

"Hey, no fair! She's a softball player already!" One of the young men on their opposing team crossed his arms. "This is supposed to be for fun!"

"I'm in a skirt, what more of a handicap do you want for me?" Renee gestured uselessly to her outfit. It wasn't her fault her roommate grabbed her for a spur-of-the-moment baseball game when she was on her way to study. "Besides, I only played for two years in high school, you're fine."

"Yeah, lighten up." Another man clapped the first on the back and plucked the ball from his mitt. "Let's play ball!"

The pick-up game soon attracted a crowd and the students were all having fun, both those playing and those watching. Renee could almost forget she had a test the next day in the heat of the moment. She grabbed the bat from a teammate and went up to the makeshift Homeplate. "Let's see what you've got." She took a few practice swings before getting into position.

The man pitching sized her up before throwing a fast one.

Renee hit it with a hollow  _thwack!_  and tossed the bat back as she took off in a run. Unfortunately, it became clear the ball was headed outside the dirt diamond and she slowed. Even more unfortunately, it was headed straight for a young man walking by. "Watch out!" She shouted, sprinting toward him.

Her warning came too late and he fell to the ground after catching the ball with his head. She scrambled to kneel next to him. "Oh my god!"

"Someone call an ambulance!" Someone else cried.

"Can you hear me?" Renee gently smacked at his face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, you were just—Oh god I killed him. I killed a man with a  _baseball_!"

"I'm alive." He groaned softly and looked up at her. "Or maybe I'm dead."

She blushed at his insinuation. "N-no, you're alive."

"God, my head…" He sat up with her help and held his head.

"I'm sorry. Wait, wait, don't get up, just sit down, they're calling an ambulance." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Quick, what's two plus two?"

He chuckled. "If you're trying to check for a concussion you're doing it wrong."

Her blush intensified. "W-well I don't know!"

He smiled, flashing a brilliant set of teeth. "I'm Nate Jones."

"Renee. Renee Wilburs. Listen, let me make this up to you. I'll pay for the medical expenses." Her hands fidgeted and she bounced back on her heels.

Nate smiled again. "Why don't you let me take you out to dinner instead? Least you could do, right? For nearly knocking me out."

"O-oh." She swallowed hard. "Sure, if… If you'd like."

* * *

"You nearly  _killed_  him and he asked you on a date?" Piper chuckled. "Sounds like a keeper."

"Well, it was pretty much love at first sight for both of us. Turned out he had been in the military for a while and was taking advantage of some law that allowed him to go to college for free. So he was a bit older than I was. When we got married he was nearly thirty." Her expression sobered. "He… He was deployed again the day we were supposed to go on our honeymoon. The day after our wedding. They came to our house and just told him when he was supposed to be on a flight to Alaska. No answers for me, no questions asked for him. They didn't care he was newly married."

Piper and Nat were silent for a time. The reporter cleared her throat. "Well, he must have come home eventually, right? If you two had Shaun…"

"Oh, he was discharged. He stepped in a mine, blew his knee out. Actually had to have it rebuilt with partial robotics and one of his leg bones was a titanium rod." Renee hung her head. "Our marriage almost failed after that. If I hadn't gotten pregnant the first time I think it would have."

Nat tilted her head. "The first time?"

"Shaun is—was—my second child. I…lost the first."

It was clear Renee was growing uncomfortable by the conversation. Piper looked to her sister. "Why don't you go work on some homework, kiddo?"

"But I—" Nat snapped her jaw shut. She nodded. "Yeah, okay." She climbed over Piper's legs and hopped to the floor, going down to the main level.

Piper reached to place a hand on Renee's leg. "I didn't know about all that… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's actually not uncommon for a woman's first pregnancy to fail. I just… Nate and I went through so much together in such a short time. We had finally gotten our marriage back on track when Shaun was born and now…" Renee closed her eyes and sighed. "Now he's dead."

"Is that the real reason you took off your wedding ring? You've been wearing it ever since we met."

The redhead once again looked at her naked ring finger on her left hand. She idly reached over and felt over the spot where her gold band would usually be. "No. I took it off for you. Because I do love you. And it wouldn't be fair to you or to Nate's memory if I continued to wear it."

Piper furrowed her brow. "You know I don't mind."

"I do." Renee stood up with a groan and bent to press a kiss to Piper's forehead. "You should rest. I'll be around if you need me."

"Blue?"

Renee turned where she was walking toward the staircase. "Hm?"

"I love you too, you know."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

_Nate gazed down at his son, pulling his wife closer. "I love you, you know."_

_Renee looked up at him. She got up on her toes to kiss his cheek._

_"_ _I know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


	21. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH Renee is questioned on what makes a human.

"Piper, stop!"

"He tried to _kill_ you!"

Renee tightened her hold where she had her arms wrapped around Piper. "I know, but he didn't, and I still trust him. He wouldn't have come here if he didn't have a good reason."

Piper continued to glare at the Synth. "Hmph."

X6-88 removed his sunglasses. "I apologize for my sudden appearance, ma'am."

"No problem. I was hoping I'd get to see you again, anyway."

It'd been roughly a month since Piper was attacked by the Deathclaw. While she was mostly recovered, there was no way she could stand her ground against an enemy, much less a courser. Not that it would stop her. In the interim, they both tried to move on with life, putting the Institute in the back of their minds and focusing on the here and now. Until X6-88 decided to teleport in again.

Against her better judgement, Renee released her girlfriend. Piper sat down on the couch with a frown. "Why did you shoot me?"

"I was ordered to kill you by the Director. But I didn't wish to kill you." His lips twitched into the smallest of smiles. "You should know me better than that, ma'am. At point-blank range, had I wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

"I'm aware." Renee gestured to a chair. "Please, sit down." She sat herself next to Piper.

"Thank you." He did so, relaxing and bringing up one foot to rest on his opposite knee. "I'll get to the point. The truth is, ma'am, that I need your help."

The redhead blinked. "You need my help? For what?"

Piper snorted but said nothing.

"I haven't forgotten your words to me during the Libertalia mission. You made it clear that you want the best for the Commonwealth, and that you agreed with basically nothing the Institute does. And I… I am finding myself agreeing with you." He furrowed his brow, deep in thought. He sighed. "So, Miss Jones, I wanted to ask you a question before I proceed."

"I'm all ears."

X6-88 leveled his gaze with her, looking her in the eye. "Are Synths human?"

Renee glanced away. "That's…"

"Are we human, ma'am?"

She thought a moment more before giving him a slow nod. "Yes. Synths are human, or at least eventually."

Piper grabbed her arm. "What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

_"Are Synths human, Dr. Loken?" Renee crossed her arms as she asked, unable to hide her displeasure._

_"Human? No. They are machines, Miss Jones. Made of metal and circuits. You can see for yourself." He gestured to the large machine dominating most of the room. "Here, allow me to explain._

_"First, our machine builds an interior skeletal frame for the Synth—"_

_"What is it made of?"_

_Max Loken raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"_

_"I said, what is it made of? Because I've seen enough bones to know what bone looks like. And that looks an awful lot like bone." Renee stepped closer to the machine as it built the skeleton._

_Max cleared his throat. "Well, in order to give our generation three Synths a more life-like appearance and demeanor, we have actually managed to replicate bone, in a sense. Do you know anything about stem cells?"_

_"I do. I remember reading quite a bit on it before the war. Scientists were already able to grow their own ears and parts of organs in labs, if I remember correctly." Renee narrowed her eyes. "You mean generation three Synths are made from stem cells?"_

_"In a sense. We give the cells something to latch to and grow from. And do they ever grow." He chuckled as they moved on the next part of the process, where the skeleton received both a nervous system and muscular structure. "It's amazing the speed at which these cells multiply."_

_Renee watched the new Synth carried to the electrical dock, where it had life literally shocked into it. "And the brain?"_

_"The brain is not from stem cells, at least not completely. We give Synths a robotic component and, again, a shell to latch to. I suppose the longer a Synth lives, the more organic their 'brain' becomes, but I'm quite certain not all of it will ever get there." Dr. Loken gestured to the new Synth as it was dumped in the dark red vat to complete the process. "Bring that Synth to me. Miss Jones would like to study it."_

_The Synth was brought to them. Dr. Loken turned it around and pointed out a very small diode behind the left ear. "This is what separates generation three Synths from humans. This single component is their life force. In a sense. It allows us to track them and reprogram them, if necessary." He shooed on the Synth. "Off with you."_

_Renee watched it leave before turning back to Max. "If I shot a generation three Synth in the head, would it bleed?"_

_"I… What?"_

_"If I ripped out a generation three Synth's heart, would it continue to beat in my hand or would it stop?"_

_Max took a step back. "Miss Jones, I'm not sure I understand."_

_"Are you telling me these Synths aren't human because you don't want to believe it, or because they are truly machines? Because what I just saw was the creation of a human being. Stem cell research was designed to replicate human organs and parts in order to prolong or enhance life. Isn't that what you've done? You've made a human. A living, breathing, organic human."_

_"Synths are not human. No matter how many times their cells split, they will forever be machines. You cannot create human life from nothing. Not even the Institute can play God."_

* * *

Both Piper and X6 gazed at Renee in a mixture of confusion and amazement. The reporter rubbed the back of her neck. "I… I had no idea they were…"

"Then I suppose you say we are human because you have seen our creation?" X6 tilted his head. "I want to make sure I understand."

Renee stood and paced the floor. "Before the war, I knew several people that had to have bits of their body replaced with machinery. Hell, my own husband had an artificial knee after he stepped in a mine. But that didn't make him a machine." She stopped and looked at the courser. "I don't believe Synths are machines. I believe they are humans with some robotic parts, not the other way around. I believe they are brainwashed humans, but humans all the same."

"That's what I was hoping for." X6-88 grinned and slipped his sunglasses back on. "In that case, I believe it's time for you to act, ma'am. The Institute needs someone like you. As does the Commonwealth."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You don't mean you want Blue to just drop everything and go run the Institute?" Piper narrowed her eyes. "Because that's as likely to happen as McDonough not threatening to throw me in the slammer."

Renee smirked. "You know, I _did_ go to law school before the bombs." She put her hands on her hips and smiled wider. "If anyone can convince the Institute to stand down, it's me. If nothing else, I could probably manage to lock them in a contract."

"Then that's exactly what you have to do. I know The Board, and the Director. They won't back down without a fight." X6 shrugged his shoulders to adjust his uniform on his body. "I need to go back before they get suspicious. I hope to see you again soon, ma'am."

And with that, he walked out into Diamond City without another word.

Renee looked to Piper. "We have some drafting to do. And I need to contact Preston."

"Hold it." Piper stood and grabbed Renee's hand. "Renee, the Institute has been terrorizing the Commonwealth since before I can remember. Do you really think it's a good idea to just…make peace like this? What if something goes wrong?"

This stopped her. Renee sighed and looked away. "I want to believe my own son would honor something like this. The Institute isn't bad; they've made some pretty shitty decisions, yeah, and the Synth project is horrible, but if the Commonwealth is going to thrive, then we need their technology and their science. It's the best for everyone if we can all work together."

"I…" Piper dropped her hand. "Fine. I trust you. But don't fuck this up for all of us, okay?" She forced a smile.

Renee nodded. "I won't. You have my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/R5R6BK2V)


End file.
